Ash Ketchum Must Die
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Well, I uploaded the last 2 Chapters. For those who read the whole series I thank you. I only got 3 reviews for all 3 sets total so I don't know if it was well recieved or not.
1. The Beginnig of the End

Last Time: After a long and brutal struggle, Ted Toss has defeated Team Rocket Jet. The battles shook Kanto to the core, but the most effected area was Saffron City. It had been destroyed save the Pokemon Gym. On his travels he was reunited with old friends like Brock, Misty, Sabrina, Koga, and Blaine. He also met some new ones in Chalky, Zora, Nautica, Espia, and Kaylie, who'd was being controlled by Ted's Clone. Before the toppling of The Evil Empire, Ash reappeared and kidnapped Zora at the expense of Kaylie, Alex, and Matt.  
  
In the end, Ted ended up killing himself to finally destroy Ed Ross, his clone and free Kaylie and her unborn child. Having found all 7 Jirachi, He was wished back to life along with Matt, Alex, Mewtwo, and Mewthree. Ted also wished back everyone who had been killed by the Jets. Now all that's left is to deal with Ash Ketchum, who after putting everyone through hell really must die.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*  
  
"I do believe we have everything." Said Matt. "We've got all 7 Jirachi with 3 wishes left, Supplies, an RV, and of course, us." "Then let's head out, shall we? Said Fin. "We're not coming back until the job is done. That's for sure!" We were at Tohjo Falls getting ready to head into Johto. We'd just finished getting supplies together.  
  
"So who is coming with me?" I asked the group. "This mission won't be like the last. Once we go in there we won't leave until we've done our job." "I'm definitely going." Said Matt. "Things have to be made right, and I intend to do that." "I'm coming, too." Said Monica. "It's not like I have anything better to do!"  
  
"I want to come with you." "Said Kaylie. "My father has done everything possible to keep me and Alex apart. I'm going to let him know love conquers all!" "I have to stop an old friend of mine." Said Alex. "He's rather zealous and will listen only to me." "Mom said I can come with you." Said Nautica. "She would like to have it known that I helped make thing right."  
  
"We're also coming along." Said Ann. "As you said we're only halfway done. I don't think any of us will be able to rest easy until Team Rocket is destroyed." "Me and my pokemon have been getting a lot stronger." Said Katrin. "I can't wait to battle in Johto!" Said Fin.  
  
"Don't forget me!" Said Hiro. "Just because I helped you take down my sister doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with Ash." That was everyone. The Gym Leaders (and their kids) were there to see us off. "Don't you dare lose to Ash!" Said Misty. "If you do, I'll feel even worse at having lost to you!"  
  
A few hours later we crossed into Johto. It was like when I first entered Kanto. Johto only looked much worse. Upon entering New Bark Town we found the place in ruin. The only building left intact was Elm's Lab. We entered the lab, where we found the professor working hard at something.  
  
He looked up when he saw us. "Thank you for coming!" He said. "Soon and very soon we will be free!" "That you definitely are." I said. "Would you happen to know where Taylor and Kris are?" "Last I heard Taylor was training in Blackthorn City." Said Elm. "As for Kris, she's in Azalea Town." "Everyone is spread out across the country." Said Ann. "But we will find everyone."  
  
After getting our maps updated, we headed west for Cherrygrove City. The Pokemon we saw were horribly mutated. It was from the experiments Ash had been doing. As we passed Route 29, we ran into a Rocket convoy. They were just as surprised to see us as we were to see them.  
  
"We have orders to kill you." Said the general. "And I intend to do that!" The troops then sent out their pokemon. We sent out our own. "I'm not a fan on confrontations." Said Alex. "But have it your way!" "Let me handle this." Said Mewtwo, who was starting to glow brightly.  
  
It floated over to the army of super pokemon alone. Flicking a finger, it lifted all the pokemon—half of which were Dark, Steel, and Ghost types into the air above him. He then started blasting them all with massive amounts of Psychic Energy. I had never seen such an awesome display of power before. Before he died Mewtwo could barely lift the entire population of Brazil.  
  
After feeling he'd caused enough damage to the pokemon, Mewtwo slammed them into the ground. Not one of them tried to get up. "Who's next?" Asked Mewtwo, advancing towards the soldiers. It was glowing bright blue and looked ready to pull them all inside out. Fortunately, the troops had the sense to retreat before Mewtwo could try anything like that.  
  
"What power!" Said Monica, more surprised than anyone else. "You may even be more powerful than Zora, let alone me." "I already knew that, though." Said Mewtwo. "Time passes differently in the afterlife. While I was dead to everyone for 4 years, I was in the afterlife for 400 years. While there me and Mewthree trained ourselves to great extremes we can now fight Ghost, Dark, and Steel Type Pokemon with little trouble."  
  
"That's going to be helpful against Nero." I said. "Ash loves to use it in battles. I can't wait to finally beat that guy!" "You there!" We heard someone shout from a distance. We looked in the direction it came from. Running rapidly towards us was a Pokemon Trainer. He was being trailed by a Latias and Ninetales. When he got closer I noticed he was wearing some very familiar garments. They were the clothes worn by the Blackthorn Gym Trainers.  
  
"Who are you and where are you going?" He asked us. The voice just clinched it. "We're going to challenge Ash Ketchum." Said Ann. "And unless I'm mistaken you're Taylor Marr." "How did you know that?" He asked. "Because we travelled together for 13 years." I said. "Ted Toss is back and I'm looking to take out Team Rocket!"  
  
"Allow me to come with you." He said. "I just finished 2 years of intense training in Blackthorn City. I was planning to cut off a supply route for TR but seeing as you took care of them I'm ready to assist in any way possible." "Of course you're coming!" Said Hiro. "Someone would make you if you didn't ask."  
  
"Kris is holed up in Azalea Town." Said Taylor. "We should probably go there first and give her some help." "So we will." I Said. "As for the badges, you don't have to worry about it here." Said Taylor. "The Pokemon League here was dissolved by Ash. No one battles for sport anymore. We can just go straight to Goldenrod."  
  
With that we headed for Cherrygrove City. It didn't have a Gym but there we were able to reassess our traveling route. While there we had to explain the situation with Alex, Zora, Monica, and Kaylie to Taylor. He was thoroughly surprised. We'd go to Violet City next. From there we'd reach Azalea Town via Union Cave. Hopefully Kris would be alive by the time we got there.  
  
End Chapter 1! Taylor has joined the team and everyone saw a sample of Mewtwo's power. It looks like the odds have moved in Ted's favor. Will they get there in time? What about Ash? Will he use his own sister as a puppet to go after Ted? You'll have to read on and find out! 


	2. Branching Out

*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
When we arrived in Violet City it looked like it had been set on fire recently. Many of the buildings were still burning. "What happened here?" I asked Falkner at the Gym. "If only you'd gotten here 2 days ago." Said Falkner. "The city was attacked by a woman. I tried to stop her but she was just too powerful. She set the city on fire and destroyed the Pokemon Center. After that she headed south towards Azalea Town. I've never seen anyone move like she did..."  
  
"It must've been Zora." I said. "Ash is sending her to take our the strongholds. We've got to stop her!" "I feel so bad for her." Said Kaylie. "She's doing all this against her will." "I wish I could go with you, but I'm needed here." Said Faulkner. "Jack, one of my students is in Mahogany Town. I'm sure he will be able to assist you."  
  
"Well get Ash for you." I said. "I'll make him pay for doing this to Johto." As we were about to head out I remembered Violet City branched in 3 different directions. We'd just come from Cherrygrove City. The other two went to Azalea Town and The Ruins of Alph and to Ecruteak City and National Park.  
  
"I think we should split up here." I said. "Our Group is fairly large and we'll be able to cover more ground. One group should go to Azalea while the rest heads over to Ecruteak City. I'll take the group going to Azalea Town." "I'll lead the group going to Ecruteak." Said Hiro. "My group will be able to clear the way for when you get there."  
  
"I'm going to Azalea." Said Ann. "This baby is supposed to be coming pretty soon and I'm sure Ted wouldn't want to miss that." "I'm going to Ecruteak." Said Alex. "I want to find out news on someone when I get there." "I'm going with you." Said Kaylie. "We'll be able to catch up on old times." "I'm going to Azalea, too." Said Nautica. "I haven't been through here before and I want to see the Slowpoke Well!"  
  
"I'll head over to Ecruteak." Said Fin. "I think you'll be fine without me." "Same here!" Said Katrin. "I can move through walls and since Mewtwo is back you'll be fine without me." "I'm going to help out with Azalea." Said Matt. "You never know what could happen!" "I want to check on an old friend of mine in Ilex Forest." Said Monica. "I guess that means I'm going with you."  
  
That only left Taylor, who'd just joined us. "It's your call." I Said. "You can either go to Azalea with Me, Ann, Nautica, Matt, and Monica or go to Ecruteak with Hiro, Fin, Katrin, Alex, and Kaylie." "I'll come with you, Ted." Said Taylor. "It will make Kris happy to see us both." "By the time you meet up with us in Ecruteak there will be 7 of you." Said Alex.  
  
"Be on the lookout for Zora." Said Nautica. "And remember not to kill her!" "Same to you guys." Said Kaylie. "Take care of yourselves, kids." Said Ann. "And don't forget to catch some more pokemon, either!" "We sure will!" Said Katrin. "Try not to get into any trouble." I Said. "I don't think you'll need to worry about that." Said Hiro. We then shook hands and parted ways for the time being.  
  
While Hiro's team headed west, I took mine south of the city towards the Union Cave. Our way was suddenly blocked by Unown. They didn't seem very friendly, either. "We need to be careful." Said Taylor. "These Unknown have the power to make reality anything they spell out."  
  
They spelled A-E-R-O-B-L-A-S-T, and a cyclone on air pressure went flying in our direction. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!" Said Nautica, throwing a Poke Ball. The water pokemon's attack froze the Cyclone just before it reached us. "We clearly need to get through here." Said Matt. "Let's use our legendary Trio."  
  
Matt then sent out Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, the Legendary Beasts of Johto. I sent out Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, the Legendary Birds of Kanto. "If Tom were here he'd have sent out the Regi Pokemon." Said Ann. "Articuno, Sheer Cold!" I said. "Zapdos, Nuclear Fusion! Moltres, Incineration!" "Everyone, use your KO attacks!" Said Matt.  
  
Our combined One-Hit KO moves were just enough to defeat them all. We were able to get to the Cave without any further incidents. That's when we found the cave was no longer a cave. It was a Canyon. "The Rockets blew off the top of the cave in search of Ancient Pokemon." Taylor explained. "After that all the Pokemon that used to live here either went underground or moved on."  
  
As we made our way through the tunnel we kept running into Rockets. The place was infested with them. I wasn't entirely sure what it was about, either. After getting swarmed by several hundred of them, we came to realize they didn't want us to know what. "You shouldn't have come here." Said a Rocket Exec. "I'm Dr. Glenn and I will be your host for your execution."  
  
"Don't we get a last request?" Asked Monica. "All villains give the captured heroes a final request!" Someone had been watching a bit too much TV. Interestingly, it worked! "Oh, formalities!" Said Dr. Glenn. "Very well, what is it?" "It not something you have to do, though." Said Monica. "You see, Ann is going to go into in labor in 2 hours. You could at least give her the privilege of sparing her baby. After she has it you can kill her and train it to be an assassin!"  
  
"What the hell!" Exclaimed Ann. She, as well as me and Matt were greatly shocked at what just came out of Monica's mouth. Not about the request but what she said about Ann having the baby in 2 hours. "You must be out of your mind or something!" I Said. "You know they always kill the pregnant women and children first. You'll be killed, too!"  
  
"Not really." Said Dr. Glenn. "I'll just kill you all at once!" All the Rockets readied their weapons for action. By then, I'd already released Aurabolt and Mewtwo from their Poke Balls. "Not Today!" I said before Aurabolt blinded the crowd with Flash. "I can't see!" shouted Dr. Glenn. "Everyone, fire!"  
  
That ended up being a bad move, as the Rockets only succeeded in killing themselves. None of us were even scratched by the army. Mewtwo then used his power to bury all the bodies. Only Dr. Glenn had escaped. After doing a little looking around we found the reason for the high security. We were walking through a Rocket Missile Silo! The Rockets were probably trying to test launch nuclear missiles.  
  
"Looks like Ash really was planning to fight the whole world." I said. "We've definitely got to stop him!" Mewtwo and Charizard then destroyed the Silo. After that I wondered what other surprises would be awaiting us. I didn't have to wait long to find out, though. As Monica predicted, Ann went into labor, 2 hours after saying so.  
  
"We need to get to a hospital." Said Matt. "It's not like I had Katrin in one." Said Ann. "For that I was 1,500 feet off the ground." "Well, we're going to give you that luxury this time." I said. "Can you wait until we get into town?" "I don't know." Said Ann. "This is going faster than before."  
  
"Azalea isn't that far from here." Said Taylor. "If we hurry, we can get there before dark." We walked quickly down the winding trail into Azalea Town. The last thing I wanted was having to spend the night outdoors. The weather was getting pretty cold in Johto.  
  
Upon entering, we found out the Town's only hospital was filled to capacity and wasn't letting in any new patients. When asked why it was so full we were told it was filled with casualties from the battle to keep the Rockets out the Town. Because of this they refused to take in anyone else.  
  
"You have to let someone see us." I said. "My wife is having a baby!" "If that's the case, there's no reason for concern." Said the secretary. "Is this your first child?" She asked Ann. "No, it's our 3rd." She replied. "Did you have any complications with the other two?" asked the secretary. "I can't really say so." Ann replied.  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about." Said the Secretary. "In the town, women give birth at home. The only reason one would come to the hospital would be if there was a serious problem. Such is not the case with you." "But we don't live here!" I said. "Then check yourselves into a motel until the baby arrives." Replied the secretary before having us escorted off the premises by security.  
  
"I've never heard of anything like that." Said Matt. "They usually would confirm someone doesn't have health coverage before kicking them out!" "This is not what I had in mind." Said Ann. "It's freezing out here! The baby will die as soon as it comes out. Doesn't the hospital have any compassion?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked a tall, slender young woman. She had light blue hair and was wearing the Azalea Gym Trainer uniform. "My wife's in labor and the hospital won't let us in." I said. "We're not from here, either." "That's not good." Said the woman. "In this town, the females have their children at home. You've picked a bad time to come here, too. Most of the motels are full to capacity."  
  
"Is there anywhere we can spend the night?" Asked Monica. "I think my baby is coming, too." "I know someone who might let you in." Said the woman. "But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Kris Wutai. I'm here to help repel the advancing Rocket army."  
  
"Then we've certainly met before." I said. "It's me, Ted Toss! I've come to take on Ash." "I can believe I didn't recognize you!" Said Kris. "You've all changed so much. I'll take you to Kurt's House. He's the only one who people haven't asked for a place to stay. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have you over."  
  
End Chapter 2! What did you think of that one? I 'm sure you didn't see that coming! The team has split up to cover more ground. Who would've thought Team Rocket had a Nuclear Weapons program? I'll do my best to alternate between the two teams, but the next chapter is following Ted's Team. And what about Zora who, while under Ash's control leveled Violet City? When will either team run into her? Only time will tell! 


	3. Bad Blood

*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
"Of course you can all stay here!" Said Kurt when he saw us. "Unlike all the other people who come here you guys are dependable." "I really need to sit down right now." Said Ann. "I've been standing for 6 hours, already!" I picked her up before she could fall over. At that point I realized how heavy she was and set her down on the ground.  
  
"Ann and Monica are both about to have a baby." Said Taylor. "They're going to need a room." "I'm going to need some time to set up." Said Carrie, Kurt's granddaughter. "That's not something we have." Said Monica. "What about the stable out back?" Asked Carrie. "Unless that's too..."  
  
"We'll take it!" Said Monica and Ann at the same time. Carrie then led Me, Matt, Ann and Monica to the stable at the back of the house. It was used to house various Pokemon. There was a Ponyta, Miltank, Tauros, and a few Mareep in there. "I'll go get some blankets." Said Carrie after showing us in.  
  
"This feels very familiar." Said Matt after Carrie left. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you Jesus was born in a stable?" asked Ann. "He was born in one because all of the Inns were full." "That's where it comes from!" Said Matt. "It's even complete with pokemon." "It can't be helped." I said. "At least we're someplace warm."  
  
"I've got some things for you." Said Carrie, who'd just come in. "Do you need anything else?" "I think we'll be fine for the time being." Said Monica. She then left. "What, they're giving birth in THERE?" I heard a passersby say. "That's just disgusting!" Said another."You need to leave!" Said Monica before blowing them away with a Whirlwind.  
  
Fortunately no one else walked by. A few hours later Ann gave birth to a baby girl. "Our first and 3rd kid looks great!" I said afterwards. "I'm sure we'll great with this one." "Said Ann. "What should we name her?" "How about Celeste?" I asked. "She was born under the stars, after all." "That sounds nice." Said Ann. "We can also call her Celes for short. What about a middle name?"  
  
"How about your name?" I asked. "I could see that work." Said Ann. "The name is Celeste Ann Toss." An hour later Monica give birth to a boy. Much to everyone's surprise he looked completely human. "Maybe his powers will start to show when he gets bigger." Said Matt.  
  
"Katrin's abilities worked even before she was born." I said. Matt and Monica named their son Marcus Aires Oak. They decided to give him Matt's last name since Monica's surname was an assumed name. A bit later Carrie came show us our rooms for the night. She was a bit surprised when Monica changed into her Pokemon form in front of her. "I've never held my human form for so long before." She said. "I'm going to need to rest before I transform again."  
  
That night while everyone was sleeping Kris took Me, Matt, Taylor and Monica to Ilex Forest. When we got there it was evident that the place had been turned into a makeshift battleground. Bodies of people and pokemon littered the forest. "Azalea Town doesn't have the space for all the bodies to be buried." Kris explained. "The cemetery was filled to capacity within a few months. After that we've had to bury everyone in mass graves."  
  
After walking further into the forest we came to the Ilex Shrine. It was A Gateway through time used by Celebi. As luck would have it, one came right when we walked up to the shrine. "I didn't think you'd still come here!" Said Monica. "You told me this was going to happen 40 years ago but decided to stay to witness it."  
  
"I'm not very fond of people telling out the ending." I said. "Nor am I looking for any way to change the past. All I know is Team Rocket is going to meet its end!" "All is not as it appears." Said a shadowy figure nearby. "Who's there?" I asked the figure, drawing my Moon Sword. "Show yourself!"  
  
Out of the shadows came Zora. With her were Dr. Glenn and a few dozen heavily armed Rockets. Their Pokemon were ready to attack on command. I hadn't the slightest idea what was keeping them back. "You are going to pay for what you did at the Union Canyon." Said Glenn. "We originally planned to torch Azalea Town to smoke you out but since you're here we'll kill you and then burn that town!"  
  
"Not gonna happen!" Said Taylor, sending out his Typlosion and Ho-Oh. "I'm going to incinerate you all!" "You'll have to get through her first." Said Glenn, gesturing to Zora. "Provided you live that long, of course!" I pretty well knew Taylor's Pokemon didn't stand a chance against Zora. She would rip them apart with her bare hands. Besides, I didn't want to use a wish for that so soon.  
  
"Taylor, recall your Pokemon." I said. "Zora will kill them without a 2nd thought. You'd better lat me handle this." Not wanting to overestimate that possibilities of having his pokemon fight, he did as he was told. "How noble of you." Said Dr. Glenn. "You choose to have the shit kicked out of your pokemon one by one instead of all at once!"  
  
"If only it were that easy." I said, taking off my jacket. "But I'm not using my pokemon." I then tossed my poke balls over to Matt. "I'm going to kick Zora's ass the old fashioned way!" I started focusing power into the Moon Sword. Since it was Night the Sword was more powerful.  
  
Zora started firing her Assault Rifle at me, which I barely managed to dodge. I then used my sword to deflect the bullets back at her. She used her Psychic powers to make the bullets pass by her harmlessly. I charged at her with the sword in front of me to position myself for a roundhouse slice.  
  
Zora then fired her weapon before I could get too close. I jumped over her before I could get hit. I then slashed the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground. She did not get up. I guessed I had either damaged or destroyed whatever it was Ash and Giovanni used to control her. Dr. Glenn was none too happy.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" He said. "You'll pay for doing this to me! Exterminate them! Spare no one! Kill them all and burn Azalea Town to the ground!" "In order to do that, you'll have to get through me!" Said Kris. She then sent out Golem, Electrode, and Forretress. They all then used explosion, painting the forest red with the Rockets' blood.  
  
"Did you kill her?" Asked Matt. "Not really." I said. "If I wanted to do that I would've hit her much harder. That would've cut her head off. I think I may have damaged whatever it was Ash and Giovanni were using to control her." "At least she'll be fine now." Said Monica. "She's probably worn out from being pushed so hard by Ash."  
  
"We should head back now." Said Taylor. "We can figure out what to do next in the morning." After returning to Azalea Town we spent the following day checking over Zora. She'd clearly been through a lot since Pallet Town. She told us she'd been beaten and tortured by Team Rocket as a punishment for leaving. She never thought she'd ever escape. She then offered to do the job for free, saying this time it was personal.  
  
After making sure Zora was well enough to travel we went to Goldenrod City. The place was much worse than Saffron City. Subliminal Messages blared from TV monitors and loudspeakers. The Psychic, Dark, and Ghost Pokemon that wandered the streets made the place look like something out of a horror movie. It was very hard to believe Goldenrod was once a bright and bustling metropolis.  
  
Everywhere we looked there were Rockets. Everywhere. It was like you weren't allowed outside unless you were in a Rocket uniform. Every time a Rocket stopped us there was a fight with us running soon afterwards. It made me wonder if I would be safer to just blast the city like I did with Saffron. I somehow figured Ash would've planned ahead incase.  
  
When we reached the Northern gates we ran into our old friend Chalky the weapon maker. His Charmeleon had evolved into a Charizard as well. "Well, if it isn't a sight for sore eyes!" He said when he saw us. "I had a feeling we'd run into each other again. How's the sword been working out?" "It works nicely." I said. "It helped me a lot in Kanto and has been doing great here as well."  
  
"Another satisfied customer." Said Chalky. "Just yesterday I sold my Fire, Leaf and Lighting swords to a caravan headed for Ecruteak. Alex, Fin and Katrin were with them, too." "We decided to split up at Violet City." Said Nautica. "That way we'd cover more ground. In Johto." "Divide and Conquer, I like it!" "Said Chalky. "Just to show how much I appreciate your help from before, I'm going to give you this Sun Sword I just made."  
  
"You finished it?" I asked, getting very excited. "It was easier once my arm healed." Said Chalky. "I'll even throw in a special bonus, too. For that, I'll need to see the Moon Sword I gave you before." I handed it to him, wondering what he would do. He took the swords and put them together to make one larger, more powerful weapon.  
  
"Presenting the Sword of Time." He said once he'd finished. "The Sun Sword benefits from sunlight the Sun and the Moon Sword benefits from moonlight. The Sword of Time benefits at all times of that day." "That just made this my new favorite toy." I said. "Wait, there's more." Said Chalky. I stared at him, my eyes starting to glaze over. "What else could there be?" I asked him. "With this weapon you can control time." He said.  
  
End Chapter 3! What do you think of it? Ann and Monica had their kids and Kris has joined Ted on his quest. If you think this fic is going too fast, wait until I get licensing for a movie deal. I'd probably only need to ask Nintendo for permission to use Pokemon it! XD (j/k) Ilex Forest has been painted red with blood and Zora has been once again freed from their evil grip. It looks like Ted may be able to manipulate the playing field with the ability to control time! What will happen at the final confrontation with Ash? So many people want to kill him. You'll have to wait and see! Please Rate and Review! 


	4. The Sword of Time

*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*  
  
"I think we've just clinched this war." I said after hearing this. "Mind filling me in on the details?" "When the swords are together, press the moon dial to go backwards through time, Earth to go to the present, and the sun to go forward." Said Chalky. "You can use this dial here to go back or forward by years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and even seconds. After you've done that just channel your energy into the blade, say 'Time Warp!' and swing it in a circle."  
  
"Does it matter what direction I swing it in?" I asked. "Not really." Said Chalky. "You can go backwards if you swing it clockwise and forward if you swing it reverse clockwise." "You are the greatest!" Said Matt. "I never would've expected you to accomplish that!" "It's all in a day's work." Said Chalky, trying to be modest.  
  
"I can't wait to use it action." I said. A moment later we heard the sound of a HUGE flying creature. When we looked at the Radio Tower we saw what looked like a giant Articuno. It didn't look too happy, either. "If it isn't the Freeze Pokemon." Said Ann. "How do you suppose we it take out of the sky?"  
  
"The same way we always take out an Articuno." I said, throwing a Poke Ball. "With a Pokemon as strong as Charizard!" Out came my most powerful Fire Breathing Dragon. It charged at the huge Ice Bird, ready to reduce it to ashes. "Mind if mine joins you?" Asked Chalky. "Not at all." I said. "The more, the merrier!" With that the 2 Charizard took their fight to the Articuno.  
  
"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" I said. "Pete, you too!" Said Chalky. We were both shocked when the Giant Articuno Blew away both attacks harmlessly by flapping its wings. It was as if it had blown candles. "Looks like we're not dealing with an ordinary Articuno." Said Chalky. "I agree!" I said.  
  
I then checked my Pokedex to find out what it was. After carefully scanning the TR Database I discovered it was Artic-Ice, a cross between Articuno and Regi-Ice. Its body was 18,000 below zero and could even survive being on the sun for an extended period of time. This meant we'd have to turn the heat WAY up to beat it. I knew just how to do it, too.  
  
"Charizard, use Heat Wave!" I Said. "The powerful attack only scratched Artic-Ice's surface but it caused Charizard to Evolve into Charpalm. "That seems like a good idea." Said Chalky. "I watched in amazement as Chalky's Charizard also evolved into Charpalm. "That's amazing!" I said. It took me 4 years to evolve mine!" The two fire pokemon then unloaded their attacks on Artic-Ice. It was a thrilling sight to behold. That's when we were surprised when a 3rd Charpalm showed up!  
  
The thing that caused the most surprise was the fact that it was wild. To my knowledge it was impossible for a wild Charizard to evolve into Charpalm. It wouldn't get the chance to fight dozens of powerful opponents for days on end like a trainer's Charizard would. The 3rd Charpalm looked a little bigger than Chalky's but smaller than mine. This meant it had gained the ability to evolve for some time.  
  
While checking my pokedex to confirm it didn't belong to anyone else, I discovered something interesting. When 3 Charpalm with similar experience levels got together it would be possible to fuse them all into a very powerful legendary pokemon only talked about in legend. The 3 headed Dragon known as Sparticus.  
  
With the prospect of being able to beat Artic-Ice without any serious casualties I was willing to take a shot at it. I knew Chalky would agree as well but would the wild Charpalm want to do it? There would be only one way to find out. "Charpalm, let's get ready to fuse!" I said. "Pete, you too!" Said Chalky.  
  
Our pokemon flew in the air close to each other. In order for it to work the wild Charpalm would need to cooperate as well. I was relieved when it did. "Alright, Charpalm, Fuse now!" I said, holding up the Fusion Crystal. It glowed brightly and a beam of light fell on all 3 Pokemon. There was a flash of energy followed by the roar of a creature unlike anything I'd ever heard. When the light dimmed, Sparticus was in the air.  
  
It had 3 pairs of wings but one tail that had a huge bonfire on its tip. Even though it was several feet above us we could feel the searing heat. It was even more intense than when we were on Cinnabar Island. I had the feeling this battle could get really dangerous. That's what made Me and Chalky hesitant with what to do next. The Artic-Ice then used an Aeroblast attack to try and ground Sparticus. It responded with Its Arson Fire attack, turning Artic-Ice into ashes.  
  
We were all shocked at the awesome power of this legendary pokemon. It was clearly our greatest asset now. If only we could keep it that way. After doing its job Sparticus de-fused back into 3 Charpalm again. "You all did an excellent job." I said. "Teamwork is better than trying to work solo." Chalky's changed back into a Charizard.  
  
That left only the wild one. I wasn't sure if it were waiting for one of us to try to catch it or not. I had raised my Charizard from a Charmander and knew it wouldn't do well with another Charizard around. Chalky didn't show interest it catching either. "We thank you for helping us out." Said Monica. "You needn't worry about one of us trying to catch you. You are free to go."  
  
It stared at us for while, apparently expecting one of us to try to catch it anyway. It then flew off into the moonlight. I wasn't sure if we'd see it again, but I hoped we would. It would be another powerful ally. As we walked north towards The National Park, we parted ways with Chalky.  
  
"This is where we go our separate ways." Said Chalky. "I have to go to Blackthorn City and deliver something to Clair. In case we don't meet again I wish you the best of luck!" "Same here." Said. Matt. "You've done a lot for us in such a small time." Said Ann.  
  
"When the war is over, we'll have to meet up again—all of us." I said. "Then we can laugh and talk about a lot of the stupid shit we all went through in Kanto and Johto!" "I'll look forward to that." Said Chalky. "Maybe we'll even battle!" After shaking hands, we went our separate ways. None of us would ever forget Chalky the Weapon Maker and His amazing Charizard. We certainly wouldn't forget the wild Charizard that helped us out, either.  
  
When we reached the gates of National Park, I was surprised to see that it hadn't changed. It looked exactly the way it did when I battled Ash 4 years ago. The one exception was the large gold statue of Ash Ketchum and Nero and a Plaque that read:  
  
"On July 4, 2018 the sun set on the era of The 'International Pokemon Master' known as Ted Toss. The following day it rose on the era of The Supreme Ruler of Johto and soon the whole world, Ash Ketchum. On that day Johto lost its National Park, something that can be replaced in time. Ted Toss lost Aurabolt, something that can never be replaced. It is with that assurance that no one would ever dare to oppose The Most Powerful Pokemon Master."  
  
"This guy exalts himself as a god!" Said Zora. "That's blasphemy!" Aurabolt melted the Statue and Plaque with Thunder. "He really thought as much as I did that it was over." I said. "If that's what he still thinks, he's got another thing coming." "Apparently he seems to have forgotten who actually won that battle, as did you." Said Monica.  
  
"What?" I said. "He defeated my most powerful Pokemon. I didn't have any more pokemon left I could use after Aurabolt died." "That's where you're wrong." Said Monica. "Use the Sword of Time to revisit that day. Then you will understand." What the hell this pokemon be talking about? Was she actually there?  
  
I decided to satisfy her request and my own curiosity as well. Taking the Sword from its sheath, I set the time to 7/4/2018. I set the time of day to the final moment of my battle with Ash. "Let's see what we find out this time." I said. "Time Warp!" I then swung the sword, causing us to travel back in time.  
  
Once we were there it was like watching a movie. Aurabolt was facing Nero. The two were evenly matched and could not get any advantage over each other. It was like a Mirror Match. Then Aurabolt used Mega Thunderbolt, which Nero reversed with Mirror Coat. The blast disintegrated Aurabolt's body. I wondered if Aurabolt was aware of its body melting away into thin air.  
  
"With that I have defeated the Legendary Ted Toss!" Ash Said. "How does it feel to be tossed out on your ass? Oh, do tell!" "I'll let you know when that happens!" I'd said, pointing a Pokeball towards the sky. There was a flash of Lightning in it we could see Rayquaza silhouetted in the sky. "Rayquaza, Hyper Energy Beam!" It then fired its attack directly onto the Park, causing a massive explosion. That made the crater that now lies where the park once stood.  
  
When the smoke cleared Nero had been defeated! I had been knocked unconscious by the blast and I wasn't aware of this. I'd thought Ash had done something to win. He'd clearly been defeated and knew it. This explained why he was so desperate to silence anyone who knew the truth. Feeling I'd seen enough, I returned us all to the present. Once again we were looking into a giant crater.  
  
"So, how does it feel?" asked Monica. "I know you must be feeling a lot right now. It's ok." "You have no idea." I said. "I can't believe I'd given up even though I'd won the match..." "It's ok." Said Ann. "No one had any idea of knowing how the match ended."  
  
Had I done something before this war would've been over before it even started." I said. "The blood of everyone who was killed in Kanto and Johto is on my hands, including Aurabolt, Mewtwo, and Mewthree. I'm not here to save the people, but to free them and nothing more!" "We'll keep helping you along the way." Said Zora. "It's not like we have anything better to do."  
  
"Let's head out and meet up with the others." Said Taylor. "I'm sure they'll be waiting for us in Ecruteak City." And with that we headed north into the Sunrise, ready to face anything that came our way.  
  
End Chapter 4! I'm sure that was a very powerful moment in time! Ted and Chalky have parted ways again, possibly for the last time. Ted also discovered who really won the battle that changed Kanto and Johto forever. Now he is ready to kick Team Rocket out for good! What about Hiro's Team, which went ahead to Ecruteak? During the next Chapter we will learn about the many adventures they are having! 


	5. Keep your Friends close and your enemies...

*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*  
  
"Just remember to stay on your toes." Said Fin. "You're less likely to get surprised that way!" Hiro's team was in the village of Pelt. They were training the villagers on how to protect themselves from raiders. They'd only been there for 4 days but were already making a difference.  
  
The villagers were getting better and better at defending their homes. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done!" Said the Village Elder. "We may be able to live in peace once those thieves are dealt with." "Even then the town won't be totally safe." Said Hiro. "No so long as Ash is in power." "And we expect you to do everything you can to stop him." Said the Elder.  
  
"I can't wait to prove myself in a battle" Said one of the villagers. "I may have gotten surprised before but now I'm ready for sure!" "Look before you leap, Cyrus." Said Alex. "Just when you think you've got everything in control, that's when things turn sour." "I've been getting better!" Said Cyrus. "I know I'll be able to help my people!"  
  
At that moment they heard the sound of a blow horn. The Raiders were coming! "Looks like you'll get your chance!" Said Katrin. "Everyone, man or woman your stations! This is not a drill!" Everyone flew into action, readying the town's defenses. They were getting their first real test! "Everything will be just like we practiced." Said Cyrus. "I'll cover the main gate! Everyone else cover the East and West Entrances."  
  
Their planning and preparation really paid off. Using very stiff defensive and offensive tactics they were able to keep the Raiders out of the village. After being picked off one by one, the remaining raiders ran off. They didn't get far before they were all sliced to pieces by their leader, Sephiroth.  
  
"You foolish bastards!" He said after he'd cut them all up. "You know the rule. No running unless I say so!" "Sephiroth, these guys are fighting dirty!" Said one of the raiders with him. "I think some punks have been teaching them how to fight!" "I find that hard to believe." Said Sephiroth, sheathing his Masamune. "Their strongest fighter, Cyrus is no match for me no matter how much training he may have received!"  
  
"Wanna bet on it?" Asked Fin, who had walked up the path to meet their leader. With him were Cyrus and Kaylie. "Even if you are stronger than Cyrus, you won't be any match for me!" "And who might you be?" Asked Sephiroth. "Don't tell me you're one of Team Rocket Jet's surviving lapdogs?"  
  
"Not a chance." Said Fin. "You might even say I had a part in their demise." "Really, now?" Asked Sephiroth. He was very intrigued. "I had heard The Evil Empire had been brought down by the Legendary Trainer known as Ted Toss." "You heard right." Said Fin. "I'm his son, Fin. We're here to give Ash Ketchum the boot." Sephiroth laughed at that remark.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Fin. "Aside from the fact that your stooges are now 20 feet behind you?" Sephiroth stopped laughing and turned around. His two minions had slowly started backing away when Fin, Cyrus, and Kaylie approached them. "You stupid fools!" Said Sephiroth before throwing 2 Kunai at them, nailing them both in the head. "What did you do that for?" Asked Kaylie. "They were actually doing the right thing!"  
  
"In your opinion." Said Sephiroth. "You of all people should know how WRONG it is to defy Team Rocket. This village has yet to sign its loyalty over to TR and that is why we have been coming here." "Don't tell me you're one of Team Rocket's lapdogs?" Asked Fin. "No, way!" Said Sephiroth. "I merely endorse them. Call it patriotism if you want."  
  
"You're just as sick as Ash is!" Said Fin. "And for that I will destroy you!" "Let's see what you've got, then!" Said Sephiroth, drawing his blade. He then slashed vertically at Fin. He didn't move fast enough, though. Fin had jumped over him, clearing the attack.  
  
"Not bad." Said Fin. "Another millisecond and I would've lost more than a few locks of hair. Now it's my turn!" He then formed the Energy Blade with one of his hands. After doing that he Slashed horizontally at Sephiroth. The blow cut through Sephiroth's clothes, barely missing his skin. "You certainly are good!" Said Sephiroth. Let's keep going, shall we?"  
  
With that the two clashed swords a lightning speed. It was a thrilling sight to behold. It was hard to tell who was beating who. "That's...amazing..." Said Cyrus. "I'd never be able to move THAT fast!" The two didn't show any sign of tiring, either. They continued fighting right into the night. It seemed like it would never stop. Finally, it did.  
  
"You've been doing well." Said Fin. "But now that you're tired out, there's no challenge in you anymore. Why don't you just give up?" "What, you're not exhausted?" Asked Sephiroth. He was sweating and breathing heavily. "Of course not!" Said Fin. "I'm half human and half Pikachu. Because of that I don't tire so fast. I can go at it for days on end."  
  
"Damn you!" Said Sephiroth. "Now I know an endurance match is pointless. The next time we meet, It's going to hard and fast!" With that he ran off into the woods. "That was incredible!" Said Cyrus. "I've never seen anyone fight like you. I hope to one day be as strong as you." "Keep training and maybe you will." Said Fin. They all then returned to the village to celebrate the victory.  
  
"We are truly in your debt!" Said the Elder. "Thanks to you we will have no more trouble dealing with intruders." "Other raiders may attack this village." Said Hiro. "And we can't stay here forever. We have to meet up with Ted's party in Ecruteak City." "I think we'll be fine." Said Cyrus. "Thanks to the help I've been getting from Fin, I think I'll be able to protect Pelt!"  
  
"That's good to hear." Said Fin. "Pelt will be in good hands, then." "In that case, then Cyrus should go with you." Said Elder. "WHAT?!" Exclaimed Fin and Cyrus at the same time. "Oh, Cyrus you know its part of the village's custom to send off our most promising youth to become Pokemon Trainers." Said The Elder. "Now that the village's security is guaranteed you are free to go and see the world."  
  
"I promise I won't let you down." Said Cyrus. "I'll make sure to do my best to help Hiro and Fin defeat Team Rocket!" "This won't be an easy journey." Said Katrin. "There's no telling what may happen out there. Are you sure you want to come?" "Without a doubt." Said Cyrus. "I'm going to give it my all!"  
  
"Our Dad will be expecting no less." Said Fin. They were walking west towards National Park. "You might want to make sure you make a good impression." Along the way they came to a motel and mini-mall. "Let's rest here for the night." Said Hiro. "We'll start out for National Park in the morning."  
  
"I think I'll call mom and dad while I have the chance." Said Katrin. "Maybe they've reached Azalea Town by now!" "Let them know we're halfway to Ecruteak." Said Alex. Katrin dialed the number for Kurt's house in Azalea Town. She knew Ted had a history with the Poke Ball Craftsman. She was surprised when Nautica picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Katrin!" Said Nautica. "How's everything been going?" "We've been doing well." Said Katrin. "We helped out a small village a few days back. We were even joined by one of the villagers, who Fin is training as his pupil." "That's amazing!" Said Nautica. "It sounds like your team is getting bigger, too. Just today we were joined by Kris. Ted even brought back Zora and freed her from Ash's mind control."  
  
That's good to hear." Said Katrin. "What about Mom and Monica? Did they have their babies yet?" Just this morning." Said Nautica. "Your mom had a girl and Monica had a boy." "Just wait till I tell Fin!" Said Katrin. "He's going to be very happy!" "Nothing wrong with spreading some good news." Said Nautica. "Next time we talk it'll be in Ecruteak City!" "Hope to see you there!" Said Katrin before hanging up.  
  
She then went off to find everyone else. Katrin found Fin and Hiro talking to someone in the mall. "So you see, this here is a VERY fine piece of merchandise." Said the guy they were talking to. When She got closer she discovered it was Chalky, the Weapon Maker they'd met on Mt. Moon in Kanto. Apparently he was selling some of his new stuff to them.  
  
"I'll take it, then." Said Fin, picking up a Sword with a yellowish blade. "This Lightning Sword will be of great use to me." "I am interested in seeing how this Fire Sword works in battle." Said Hiro. "You won't be disappointed!" Said Chalky. Then he noticed Katrin. "Looks like you and your parents have split up for the time being." He said. "Your brother has invested in one of my newer weapons, the Lightning Sword. I finished work on the Sun Sword and I know Ted is gonna want to see it!" "That's great news." Said Katrin. "Would you happen to have a Leaf Sword?" "Funny you should ask!" Said Chalky. "I'm down to my last one."  
  
After purchasing the Sword Katrin and Fin took turns filling in Chalky on what they'd been up to since Mt. Moon. Chalky was amazed at how they'd been able to bring down The Evil Empire and were now after TR. "If anyone can beat Ash, I know Ted can." Said Chalky. "I'm headed to Goldenrod next so maybe we'll run into each other!" And with that Chalky headed west towards National Park.  
  
"It's nice to see things are going well with him." Said Katrin. "Hopefully we'll see more success stories like that." "Were you able to reach mom and dad?" asked Fin. "They just left Azalea Town." Said Katrin. "They were able to save the Town and hooked up with Kris. They even rescued Zora." "That sounds like them, alright." Said Hiro.  
  
"There's more, too." Said Katrin. "Mom had a girl and Monica had a boy." "That's great!" Said Fin. "I can't wait until we link up in Ecruteak." "Speaking of which, we'd better head out." Said Hiro. "We've gotten all the supplies we'll need for awhile and should press on." After they rounded up the others and started towards Ecruteak they came across a magician.  
  
"I am Terra the Great and powerful Magician!" She said. "I have the power to make your wildest dreams come true! All you have to do is beat me in a battle." "I've heard this before." Said Alex. "It's not gonna happen!" "Fine, I'll battle you." Said Kaylie. "Besides, I can do things to you even magic can't fix!" "Are you sure you want to challenge me?" Asked Terra. "If you loose, someone very close to you will die!"  
  
"I've been dead before." Said Alex. "I can do it again standing on my head." "I'm afraid it's someone who would be very hard to revive." Said. Terra. "I've never heard of anyone being able to revive someone who hasn't even been born yet." "You wouldn't dare!" Said Kaylie. "If you loose, I will." With that she sent out Dusclops. Kaylie sent out Houndoom.  
  
"Dusclops, use Water Pulse!" Said Terra. "Houndoom, Solarbeam!" Said Kaylie. The Solarbeam ended up canceling out the Water Pulse. The pokemon then prepared to go another round. "Dusclops. Future Sight!" Said Terra. "Use Sunny Day!" Said Kaylie. This increased the attack power of Fire based moves. The next round Dusclops tried Shadow Punch, but had it stopped by a Flamethrower from Houndoom. It also KO'd it.  
  
"That's petty good!" Said Terra, recalling Dusclops. "Now let's see how you handle this!" She then sent out Dragonite. Kaylie recalled Houndoom and sent out Glalie. Its Snowstorm ability summoned Hail. "Dragonite, Flamethrower!" Said Terra. A direct hit would be fatal to Glalie. "Use Sheer Cold!" Said Kaylie. "The attack caused Dragonite to be defeated in a single hit. It was encased in Ice.  
  
"That's mighty impressive!" Said Terra. "But I will still win the day! Wait till you see my next one!" She then sent out Absol, the Disaster Pokemon! "You will not get past my favorite chum." Said Terra. "Watch and learn!" "Wait until you see my favorite chum!" Said Kaylie, sending out her Dark Primeape.  
  
When the Pokemon locked eyes they were raring to battle. They fought each other with all their might, not holding anything back. Primeape fought for the life of Kaylie's child, Absol to take it. It was truly thrilling. That's when Primeape evolved into Simian, a more powerful Fighting Pokemon. It managed to beat Absol with a Hand Slam attack. Kaylie had won the match!  
  
"No, I lost!" Said Terra afterwards. "I can't believe you were able to beat me!" "It's not like I had a choice." Said Kaylie. "I may have inherited my battling skills from my father but I didn't inherit his personality." "Are you related to Ted Toss?" asked Terra. "I heard he'd reappeared in Johto and decided to try to find him. After Ash took over my Magic Shop in Goldenrod it was bulldozed. I wanted to see if he could help me get a new one."  
  
"We're going to be meeting him in Ecruteak City." Said Hiro. "If you want, you can come with us." "Not so fast!" Said Kaylie. "I beat you so now you owe me one wish!" "I was hoping you'd forget." Said Terra. "Oh, well. What is it?" "I don't know." Said Kaylie. "I don't know what I would wish for even if I'd won."  
  
"That makes me feel a little better." Said Terra. "The last person who beat me asked for a Rocket General to be sent to Kanto." "Funny you should say that." Said Alex. "I was that Rocket General." "Really, now?" Asked Terra, getting very, very scared. "Seeing as you found your way back I think everything will be fine now." "Looks like you're good at making people hate you." Said Cyrus.  
  
"That's why I hate Team Rocket!" Said Terra. "They ruined my way of life. It's because of them I've been reduced to a traveling Magician. I even make house calls! For what they did to me I will destroy them!" "And we're gonna help you do it." Said Fin. "Come with us and we'll make your wish a reality." "Someone granting ME a wish?" Asked Terra. "It sounds too good to be true. I'm in!"  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Hiro. "Let's hurry, then! I don't want Ted to be waiting for us when we get to Ecruteak!" They then headed north into the City Limits. It had beer some since any of them had been to Ecruteak City. When they entered the city they found something very strange.  
  
Half the City had Sunlight and the other half had moonlight. It was something never seen as possible, but it was both Night and Day for some reason. "I wonder what's going on here?" Asked Cyrus. "I've never seen anything like this before!" "I know some one who has." Said Katrin. "When Monica gets here she'll be able to explain."  
  
"Who's Monica?" asked Terra. "Is she a Sorcerer?" "Not even close." Said Katrin, teleporting to the top of a house. "If that were the case I would not need her to explain this to us. She'd just magically appear here." She then teleported onto the Dance Hall. "No, she's much more powerful than that. It makes all others insignificant in her presence."  
  
She then teleported in front of Terra. "How are you able to do that?" Asked Terra. "It's magic." Said Katrin, laughing. "Really, I want to know!" Said Terra. "I didn't see any trap doors or mirrors, either. Are you for real?" "You have no Idea." Said Fin, creating an Energy Sword. "Now I'm officially freaked out!" Said Terra. "Who are you people?!"  
  
"Relax, they won't hurt you." Said a voice. "Everyone turned to see who it was. "Not unless we feel the need, anyway." Said Fin. It was the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty. "It's been a long time." Said Morty. "So it's true. Ted Toss has returned. In addition to that Kaylie has left TR to fight against her father."  
  
"Right as always, Morty." Said Hiro. "Ted isn't with us, but he'll be here by the morning." "That's certainly good news." Said Morty. "As you can see Ecruteak is having a bit of a crisis. Half the City has Sunlight and the other half has Moonlight. Tom Ado as well as Jack, one of Falkner's Students is in town to lend a hand."  
  
"What's going on here?" Asked Fin. "We're not sure, but we need all 3 sets of Legendary Trios." Said Morty. "Ted has Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, Matt Oak has Raikou, Entei, and Suicune and Tom has Regi Rock, Ice and Steel. Once the others arrive I'll tell you everything I know."  
  
End Chapter 5! This certainly has been a wild ride! Hiro's team has gotten Cyrus and Terra. You thought I was gonna slip Ted for a minute, didn't you? Not yet! He'll be back with everyone else in Chapter 7! With that the total number of Freedom Fighters is 15! Hiro, Alex, Kaylie, Fin, Katrin, Cyrus and Terra are on one and Ted, Ann, Matt, Monica, Nautica, Taylor, Kris and Zora make up the other. That makes 15. What will happen when they reunite? You'll have to wait until Chapter 7! Why? Because a new villain is introduced next chapter! 


	6. The Cyborg Ninja

*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*  
  
Note: A new villain will be introduced in this Chapter. What role will he/she play in the developing story? You'll have to read to find out!  
  
"Everything is going as scheduled, sir." Said a scientist over the phone. "Yes, it was true the subject was dead when he arrived, but that little problem was taken care of. Yes, sir. I agree completely. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you're totally useless. That is something Dr. Glenn will find out once he's been re-cloned. Death truly is a doorway into a new life."  
  
"Now don't you forget what I'm paying you for, Ken." Said Ash, who was on the other end of the line. "You're creating for me the World's Greatest Super Solider. Mewtwo and Mewthree were created by Team Rocket to be the World's most Powerful pokemon and they are. Zora was created to be the most powerful assassin on earth. Kaylie and Alex trained to be the strongest fighters in the world. Do you know what all of them have in common?"  
  
"No, sir I don't." said Ken. "They were all created by us to work for us!" Said Ash. "They need to be reminded that those who defy Team Rocket are marked for death. This Super Solider will cleanse them all from the earth!" "Sir, you're not serious about killing Kaylie, are you?" asked Ken. "If we can at least detain her and keep her alive until she has her baby, we may be able to emulate TRS project started by Giovanni."  
  
"That's is a good idea." Said Ash. "Or I should say, it was. I mixed in the formula for it when I injected Ed Ross into her. When Ted died the TRS formula and Ed Ross died with it." "I guarantee that this time, nothing will go wrong with the subject's programming." Said Ken "You were smart to choose Jordan McArthur as the test subject. Not only will the reprogramming work but even if it doesn't he already has a rivalry with Matt Oak. This is a win-win situation with no chance of failure."  
  
"See to it that it stays that way." Said Ash. "If anything goes wrong I will hold you responsible. That's provided you aren't killed in a mysterious lab explosion." "I assure you everything will go as planned." Said Ken before hanging up. That last thing Ash said about dying in a lab explosion had him spooked. The scientists who created Mewtwo and Mewthree were killed in a mysterious lab explosion. To this day the only ones who know what became of them are Mewtwo and Mewthree themselves.  
  
Ken was determined to make sure nothing like that happened to him. He'd taken the precaution of making all the walls and surfaces in and near Jordan's holding area fireproof. Ken had no intention of dying inside his lab.  
  
He went downstairs to check on The Super Solider they were creating. They'd broken into a maximum-security prison to spring Jessie, James and Jordan. Unfortunately the Kanto forces that were guarding the prison were well- prepared and managed to re-capture Jessie and James. In addition to that Jordan was killed in a shootout. Despite this they managed to bring him back to life when he was brought to the TR Facility in Mahogany Town. After doing that they fitted him with a prototype exoskeleton that would make him invulnerable to any type of pokemon attack.  
  
Now they were using him to test out many different kinds of gene therapy techniques. They were working very far ahead of schedule as well. Now they were working on his programming. Since most known traces of his past life were gone they were making a new one. With that they gave him a new name, Saul. There were giving him everything he would need to serve Team Rocket.  
  
Ken checked the progress of Saul's programming. So far he was 75% Evil. All of mankind's worst emotions and worst traits were in him. Even if he were to be released not he would not hesitate to kill quickly and with deadly accuracy. Saul's Katana had been reinforced so it could cut through anything, even Groudon, Steelix, Aggron, Regi-Steel and Rhydon.  
  
As Ken watched everyone's progress he couldn't help but see the moral evilness of doing this. Not only that he was enjoying every minute of it. His only regret was knowing Kaylie's unborn baby was going to be killed along with its mother. Because of this Ken decided to take action.  
  
Going over to the Supercomputer for Saul's Programming he made some changes. He set it so that 25% of Saul would be capable of doing "good". He also added a bit of Jordan's memory that had been recovered to Saul's programming. He wanted Saul to at least know what his real name was, even if no one else cared. After making the changes he took one more look at the Super Soldier.  
  
"Your will may be programmed to serve Team Rocket, but I will give you the decency of knowing your name at least." Said Ken before leaving the room. He went to the barracks to sleep for the night. As the days passed no one noticed the changes Ken made to Saul's programming. That was until Ash made a surprise appearance at the lab. He wanted to personally see how The Super Soldier was progressing.  
  
Ken was asleep at the time and had to be awoken. He rushed into the lab, half dressed. Ash was looking over something at the Programming Terminal. "Had this been an actual emergency you would not have been adequately prepared." Said Ash. "I apologize, sir." Said Ken. "I was not prepared for an unexpected visit."  
  
"This is more than just a visit." Said Ash. "You may even call it an inspection. I have just received word that Ted Toss has passed through National Park and is on his way to Ecruteak City. From there he can either go to Olivine City and Cianwood City. Or he can come here." "That is a serious problem." Said Ken. "Because of that I think it's time we give Saul a test of his capabilities." Said Ash.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Asked Ken. "Saul's programming isn't complete." "I think it's progressed far enough." Said Ash. "Or do you want to try to stall for time so you can finish with the changes you've made?" Ken froze. Ash had found out about what he'd done! That was why he was here.  
  
"The least you can do is at least let Saul know what his old name was." He said. "That's why it would be preferred he didn't know." Said Ash. "A new life means a new name. Since you believe so much that Saul will forever know about his past, let's see how he does in action!" And with that Ash unlocked Saul's holding chamber.  
  
All of the wires and tubes that were running though him fell to the ground. Then Saul started to move! "He's alive!" Said Ash. "Saul stepped out of the holding cell and into the lab. It was scanning its surroundings. "Hello, Saul." Said Ash. "Do you know who I am?" "You are the one who created me." Saul replied. "I am yours to command." "Good, good!" Said Ash.  
  
Then he pointed to Ken. "Your first job is to destroy this man. He has betrayed Team Rocket by trying to alter your programming. For that he needs to be punished. Destroy him!" Saul looked at Ken. "No, don't do it!" Said Ken. "You can't do this! I gave you you're your name back! Don't you remember that much?" "Name means nothing on a battlefield." Said Saul. "That's right." Said Ash. "Silence the traitor!" Several guards pointed their weapons at Saul. "Do it or you will die!" said Ash.  
  
"I don't think so." Said Saul. He then activated Stealth Camouflage, making himself invisible to the naked eye. The next instant one of the guards was cut in half, right down the middle. The remaining guards tried to shoot at Saul but it's hard to fight what you can't see. Saul slashed the throat of another guard and cut off the head of another.  
  
There was only one guard left. He fired wildly into the air, trying to find the target. Saul then made himself visible again. The solider fired an entire round at Saul. Not one bullet even scratched Saul's exoskeleton. At blinding speed Saul deflected all of the shots.  
  
It didn't even look like he was moving. He then walked towards the guard, who'd run out of ammo. Now the guard was exceedingly scared. He then pulled out his hunting knife and lunged at Saul. That proved to be futile. Saul grabbed the arm holding the knife and twisted it. He then snapped his arm by bending it at the elbow in the opposite direction. After doing that he sliced his chest open.  
  
He then turned to face Ash, covered in blood. When he turned Ash was gone. He'd apparently vacated the building. At this Saul realized that by stay there he would be used by Team Rocket and decided to leave right away. He then turned to Ken, the man who'd tried to defend him.  
  
"Come with me if you want to live." Said Saul. "Uh, sure." Said Ken, not sure of what would happen next. Saul the hoisted Ken on his back with his empty hand. Using his armed hand he cut his way out of the Mahogany Town Laboratory. Soon after exiting the lab it exploded in a ball of fire. He then flew off with Ken towards Blackthorn City.  
  
Ash, riding his private helicopter was furious. "That bastard!" He said. He then turned to the helicopter pilot. "You'd better be able to find them before sundown." "What if I can't?" asked the pilot. "It will cost you your life." The Rocket helicopter then roared over the Ice cave towards Blackthorn City after The Super Solider.  
  
End Chapter 6. Whoa! Who would've imagined this sort of thing happening? Once again one of Team Rocket's creations turns on it. This time it turned out it was Jordan, who been turned into an experimental Super Solider. You may have noticed how the fight scene remarkably resembles the Ninja-Soldier fight from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. That's where I got the idea. Next chapter is back in Ecruteak City. What will happen when Ted and co. cross this very unstable and very dangerous being? Only time will tell! 


	7. Battle of the Super Legendaries!

*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
"Whew, we finally made it!" Said Matt. "I forgot how long it is to get to—" "What the hell?" exclaimed Monica when we entered the city. "What we saw was something that can only be looked at as supernatural. Half of Ecruteak had Sunlight and the other half had Moonlight.  
  
"Looks we've finally come across something you CAN'T explain." Said Ann as we walked towards the Dance Hall. "I wonder what's going on here?" I asked. "We should probably find Morty, and fast!" "No need to look that far." Said a voice. We turned towards the Gym. Standing on the steps was Morty himself.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." He said as he made his way towards us. "And so have a few friends of yours." Behind him were Hiro, Tom, Alex, Kaylie, Fin, Katrin and 3 people I didn't know. I guessed the boy next to Fin was his pupil. "For once someone is waiting for me." I said. "It's a nice change." "Hopefully we'll see it happen more." Said Alex. "You never know." I said.  
  
"We heard you guys ran into Chalky." Said Monica. "How did it go?" "It went fairly well." Said Fin. "Thanks to the Thunder Sword I got from him I no longer have to drain a lot of energy to make an energy sword." "That's good." Said Ann. "By the way, did any of you see a wild Charizard?" I asked. "No, we didn't." said Hiro. "Did something happen?" I did not respond right away.  
  
"You have no idea." Said Matt. "While we were on our way here, we encountered another one of Ash's Bio-Pokemon. Since Chalky was with us at the time he and Ted sent their Charizard to dispatch it. The Pokemon was very powerful and even when they both evolved into Charpalm it wasn't enough."  
  
"That's when it appeared." I said. "A wild Charizard appeared from the east. It evolved into Charpalm and fused with ours to create Sparticus, the Legendary Dragon. After that it destroyed the Monster with little effort. It then flew back to where ever it came from." "Sounds strange." Said Morty. "I've never heard of a wild Pokemon—especially a fully evolved one being able to use force evolution, let alone fuse with two trained pokemon."  
  
"Do you think that Charizard belongs to someone?" asked Kris. "That's the only possible explanation." Said Morty. "If that's the case, I'd like to meet its trainer and give him or her my thanks." I said. "We probably wouldn't be here so soon if it wasn't there to help."  
  
"Before we try to solve that mystery, let's see what we can do about this one." Said a young girl with short green hair. She had black eyes and was tailed by an Absol. "Who are you?" Asked Taylor. "My name's Terra Magus." She said. "I'm a magician who was run out of Goldenrod by Team Rocket. I'm here to help you stop them."  
  
"You're not from Johto, are you?" asked Tom. "Not originally." Said Terra. "I was born in Tokyo, Japan. When I was 10 my family moved to Cherrygrove City. I lived there until I was 14, when I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. That's where I learned to speak English. I lived there until about 5 years ago when I moved back to Johto, this time in Goldenrod. Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's no big deal." Said Tom. "It's just I've never met someone who's traveling path is so similar to mine." "Really, now?" Asked Terra. "I don't mean to be rude, but you'll have time to talk about that later." Said the other young man. "We need to get the bottom of this. I'm Jack, by the way. I was trained by Falkner." "So we've heard." Said Ann.  
  
"Now let me tell you all about the situation." Said Morty." It all started a few months ago. Lugia and Ho-Oh were roosting in their respective Towers when something came from the sky. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It had 3 different forms and the ability to clone itself at will. When Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza showed up I wasn't sure what to make of the situation. After that the skies above Ecruteak cut in half, one side in sunlight, the other in moonlight."  
  
"You mentioned to us all 3 Legendary Trio sets were needed." Said Tom. "What do they have to do with this?" "They are needed to restore the balance." Said Morty. The Birds are from Kanto, the Beasts Johto and Regi Hoenn. A pokemon from each region is here tonight."  
  
"You've got that right." I said. "So I'm guessing you want us to use our legendary trio to dispatch the Pokemon here, then?" "That's right." Said Morty. "The mysterious pokemon that first appeared said the sky will not return to normal until all 3 sets of legendary trios were in Ecruteak together." "This sounds like another 'Pokemon gone rogue' case." I said. "If it is, we'll be able to handle it."  
  
"That's not even the half of it." Said Morty, turning on the TV. It was the news. "We interrupt today's programming to bring you this special news broadcast live from Mahogany Town." Said the reporter. "We have received reports that an extremely dangerous test subject has destroyed the Mahogany Town Research facility. After doing so it fled to the east towards Blackthorn City. Ken Baker, a scientist who was seen with the test subject is now presumed dead. Ash Ketchum, who was in town at the time of the incident had this to say."  
  
"I can't wait to hear this." Me and Zora said simultaneously. "3 days ago a very powerful and very dangerous Super Solider escaped from the facility that once stood here." Said Ash. There was a smoldering rubble behind him.  
  
"His name is Saul and he was a Solider created by TRS. Saul was outfitted with an exoskeleton that makes him invulnerable to virtually ANY pokemon attack. His weapon is a Katana that can cut through any material or surface. He is the ultimate killing machine. For that matter, if your name happens to be Alex Garum, Matt Oak, Zora Ketchum, Mewtwo, Mewthree or Kaylie Ketchum you may want to be on your guard. Saul has the ability to make himself invisible using stealth camouflage and can be anywhere. Even though Saul was created by me to destroy those named, it is no longer under my control. I am offering a 100 Million dollar reward—untaxed for his return to TRS alive."  
  
I noticed the reaction of all effected people. Everyone's reaction was different. It was Kaylie's that worried everyone's. That's because she passed out. "The madness has got to stop!" Said Ann. "When will Ash realize that he needs to fight his own battles for once?" "Well, at least we know Ash isn't behind what's going on here." I said. "I wonder if that Super Solider sent us that Charizard?"  
  
"It could be." Said Kris. "Let's deal with the things here before we move on." Said Matt. "I agree." Said Tom. We then walked towards the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower. Lugia lived on top of the Brass Tower and Ho-Oh on the Tin Tower. If they needed help we were going to give it to them. When we were standing in between the twin towers Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza appeared. They didn't look too happy, either!  
  
"Let's take them all out!" I said. "I'll take care of Rayquaza." I then sent out Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. "I'll take Kyogre." Said Matt. He then sent out Raikou, Entei and Suicune. "And I'll take Groudon." Said Tom. He then sent out Regi Rock, Ice, and Steel. "Articuno, Blizzard attack!" I said. "Zapdos, Thunder! Moltres, Fire Blast!" The Tri-Element Attack connected, scoring heavy damage on Rayquaza.  
  
It still had some fight in it, though. "Raikou, Thunder!" Said Matt. "Suicune, use Mirror Coat!" Matt had just turned an attempted Hydro Pump back at the user, giving him a win. I hadn't seen him battle in awhile and was very impressed. "Use the Regi-Cannon!" Said Tom. "He seemed to be having some difficulty with Groudon. Matt saw this and decided to help him out.  
  
I turned my attention back to Rayquaza. I found that to be unnecessary. My birds had finished it off. It lay sprawled across the ground next to Kyogre. "Articuno, Ice Beam!" I said. The attack finished The Continent Pokemon. We'd just defeated all 3 Hoenn Super-Legendaries!  
  
"Looks like we've done it." Said Matt afterwards. "Now to find out how they got so far from Hoenn." "Look out!" Exclaimed Tom. He managed to push Matt out of the way of an Aero-Fire attack. At first I thought Lugi-Oh had somehow been reborn. When we looked up we saw that it was a Lugia and a Ho- Oh. They didn't look so good, though. Their eyes were glowing bright green.  
  
"This is bad..." Said Tom. "I really don't want to have to beat them up." I said. "But if it will make the pokemon doing this show itself then I will!" I then threw a Poke Ball. Out came Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. "Everyone stand aside." Said Mewtwo. "I will take them by myself." It then flew into the air to meet Ho-Oh and Lugia.  
  
They tried to use a double Whirlwind but Mewtwo sent it right back with Fire Spin. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!" Said Mewtwo. It then used Thunder Storm, felling both of them in one go. Both Pokemon fell to the ground in front of the Hoenn Pokemon. "Alright, we've passed your test." Said Mewtwo. "Show yourself!"  
  
"All in good time, my friend." Said a voice come all directions. "All in good time!" All 5 Super-Legendaries we defeated then rose to their feet. They immediately surrounded Mewtwo. "However strong you are, you cannot defeat all 5 of these Pokemon." Said the voice. "That's what you think!" Said Mewtwo. It then used Psycho Crusher, rendering all 5 Pokemon unconscious.  
  
"Impressive!" Said the voice "You are truly worthy of being called 'The World's Most Powerful Pokemon'! Until now, that is." A Pokemon then appeared in front of Mewtwo. It had a red body and green arms. "Deoxys!" Said Mewtwo. "So you do remember me, after all." Said the Pokemon. "How can I not?" Said Mewtwo. "You tried to destroy the Universe!"  
  
"Everyone has their goal in life." Said Deoxys. "Not one that can never happen." Said Mewtwo. "I wouldn't say that much." Said Deoxys. "I did manage to get all 6 Super Legendary Pokemon on Earth in one spot. Not only that All 3 Legendary Trios are here as well. Soon I will control the universe!" "Not on my watch!" Said Mewtwo. "I'm not going to let you end the world prematurely."  
  
"You've already done that." Said Deoxys. "Your coming here made that happen. Now that all 6 of you are here, the world as you know it can finally come to an end!" "What are you talking about?" Asked Mewtwo. "Look above you." Said Deoxys. We all looked up and saw a huge black hole. Not only that it was getting bigger still. "That will get bigger and bigger until it swallows the Universe." Said Deoxys.  
  
"Soon the only thing that left will be me. Since I am Living DNA I will not be effected by this Black Hole. Take a good look. Soon you will meet your maker!" "You bastard!" I said. "You'll be murdering Trillions of innocent organisms across the cosmos! People, Pokemon, Plants, everything!" "Those can be remade later on." Said Deoxys. "Too bad you won't be around to see it!"  
  
"We'll stop you before that happens!" I said. "How do you plan to do that?" Asked Deoxys. "The same way the US ended WWII." I said, sending out Aurabolt. "With a Nuclear Explosion!" Aurabolt then used Nuclear Fusion, causing a massive explosion. Mewtwo used its power to protect the buildings. Because of this Deoxys took the brunt of the attack.  
  
When the dust settled Deoxys had been defeated! Not only that, the Black Hole disappeared and the sky returned to normal. "We did it!" Said Tom. "We've taken care of that thing!" I then threw a Master Ball, catching Deoxys. "I'm not even going to give it the chance I gave Ed Ross." I said afterwards. "What are we going to do about the others?" Asked Matt.  
  
"I'll see to that." Said Mewtwo. "I will return them to their homes, erasing any memories they may have of what happened here." Said Mewtwo. There was a flash of light. In the next moment all 5 Pokemon were gone. "Now that we've gotten that taken care of, let's head back." I said.  
  
After reassessing the situation, we decided to split up again. Alex wanted to stop the Rocket forces trying to capture Cianwood City. I also wanted to go to Olivine so I could check on the Gym. Matt was interested in looking into the mysterious Super Solider near Blackthorn City. Zora also wanted to look into that. Jack and Tom were also joining our team, bringing our total number to 17.  
  
"Alright, you know the routine." I said inside the Pokemon Center. "Pick the direction you want to go in. Me and Alex are leading the team going to Cianwood City. Zora and Matt are leading the one going to Mahogany Town and Blackthorn." "Where are we going to be meeting?" Asked Zora. "National Park." I said. "From there we are going back to Goldenrod City."  
  
"I'm going to Olivine." Said Kaylie. "I haven't seen my mom in awhile. I want to see her before the final battles." "I'm going to Mahogany." Said Monica. "No particular reason, though." "I'm going to Olivine." Said Katrin. "I want to see the lighthouse!" "Me, too!" Said Nautica. "I love being near the water!" "I'll go to Mahogany." Said Kris. "There's no telling what could happen!" "I'm going to Olivine as well." Said Jack. "Besides, I just came from Mahogany Town. "I'll go there, then" Said Terra. "Either way I'll be able to fight Team Rocket!" "I'm going to Olivine." Said Ann. "I'm not partial to facing something I can't see." "I agree." Said Fin. "I'll come with you." Said Cyrus. "Where ever you go, I will go." "I'll go to Mahogany Town." Said Hiro. "I look forward to the next challenge." "You and me both!" Said Taylor. "I'll go with you guys to Mahogany Town." Said Tom. "You'll need me a bit more than Ted's group."  
  
"That's everyone, I guess." Said Zora. "What group should hold the 7 Jirachi?" Asked Matt. "You take them." I said, handing 7 Poke Balls to Matt. "There's 3 wishes left on them. Try not to use all of them. We'll need at least one to undo the damage done to Johto." "You can count on me!" Said Matt, saluting me. "Please don't do that again." I said with distaste. "We're not a military faction."  
  
After shaking hands, we set off on your separate ways. We knew not if we would see each other again. There was a very high chance Zora and Matt's team could suffer some casualties. That was the main reason I gave them the 7 Jirachi. We were simply going to destroy Team Rocket's naval forces. It wouldn't take much effort for that. I only hoped Dave and Chuck would be able to hold out until we got there.  
  
End Chapter 7! This was one very powerful Chapter! The teams reunite only to split up again. This time the next chapter will follow Matt and Zora's group. What challenges will they face? Will they actually fight this Super Solider? You'll have to wait and see! 


	8. Jordan Strikes Back

*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*  
  
As Matt and Zora's Team emerged from Mt Mortar 4 weeks after leaving Mahogany Town, there was a somber feeling throughout the team. They didn't get lost or ambushed. They simply had to slow it down for those not used to wandering around in the dark. They were now finally entering Mahogany Town. "Whew, we finally got here." Said Kris. "I can't wait to investigate this Super Solider!"  
  
"We'd best be on our guard." Said Zora. "This town is crawling with Rockets. Even though they're taking the blame for what happened here, they might still try to attack us." "We're not just gonna try." Said a Rocket Commander nearby. "We're going to destroy you all!" Several Rockets then swarmed the area. They soon had the perimeter sealed off.  
  
"How do you suppose we escape from this one?" Asked Tom. "Leave it to me!" Said Terra. She then brought out Kadabra. "Use Teleport!" the group was then teleported to another part of town. Soon afterwards there was an explosion. "I left them a little parting gift." Said Terra. "Great work." Said Monica. "We're right in front of where the lab used to be."  
  
Indeed they were. Although the fires had long since been extinguished the place looked nothing like a building. It was like trying to dig your way through a scrap yard. "What are we possibly going to find in here?" asked Hiro. "This place is a mess!" "That's why we're looking in here." Said Matt. "Maybe we'll find something useful the Rockets missed."  
  
After digging for awhile it seemed like their attempts to find clues was in vain. That was until Taylor found a black box. It was close to were the rear of the building would have been. "I wonder what's inside this thing?" asked Matt. "Only one way to find out." Said Monica. When they opened it they were shocked at what they saw.  
  
Inside the box they found documents and pictures of Jordan McArthur. Some of the documents included a birth certificate and a death certificate. "It seemed like Jordan was here, recently." Said Hiro. "Now we know what became of him after the Rockets sprung him from prison." "The question is why?" asked Kris.  
  
"That is something we must find out." Said Hiro. "We'd better go to Blackthorn City and find out." "I agree." Said Matt. "We've been here long enough, anyway." After exiting the ruined lab they headed eastward into the Ice Cave. Unlike The Union Canyon The Ice Cave had not been altered the Rockets. The high-leveled Ice and Ground types that lived there prevented that from happening. There were signs that the Rockets were in the cave, however. They could see floodlights and tire tracks.  
  
"Looks like there's a Rocket brigade using this cave to reach Blackthorn." Said Zora. "We may even run into them." "Let's be careful, then." Said Tom. "I don't like surprise attacks." As they continued they came upon a wild Sneasel. Upon seeing them it ran down a passageway. "Looks like the pokemon here are scared of us." Said Terra.  
  
"No, it's something else." Said Monica. "There is danger nearby." "How Close?" Asked Matt. "Very close." She replied. "This way!" She led them down the same corridor they saw the Sneasel go. Inside they saw tire tracks. The Rockets had come this way too. "I wonder what's going on?" Asked Kris. "Every time we find something we discover a dead end."  
  
"We'll find what we're looking for soon enough." Said Zora. "We should stay together in this room. We might break through the floors here." Right after saying that, the whole team fell through a hole to the cavern below. It was not a pleasant experience for everyone. When they found out what they fell into they were startled. The room was littered with corpses—the corpses of Rockets to be exact.  
  
"What's this pile of corpses...!" exclaimed Terra. "I don't know what did this, but whatever it was is close by." Said Monica. "You don't think it was that Super Solider, do you?" Asked Hiro. "If so, then he is near us." They then heard the sound of gunfire coming from the room next to them. They hurried into the room.  
  
Inside they saw a heavily armed Rocket Brigade shooting at something invisible to the naked eye. Whatever it was that was attacking was apparently moving too fast for them to hit it. The Rockets were felled one by one. As the creature made its way towards the exit the Rockets kept on firing. The unseen figure disposed of them with ease.  
  
"What is that...?" asked Matt. "The one we seek." Said Zora. "Do you see it?" Asked Terra. "I've never seen anything move so fast!" "At least you can see it." Said Tom. "Let's get closer!" Said Hiro. They then ran up the path after The Super Solider.  
  
When they came to the exit to Blackthorn City they saw a solider being impaled in the air by something. It then made itself visible. "It's...not...human..." said the solider. "No thanks to you!" Said the Cyborg Ninja. It then smashed the man against one of the icy walls of the cave. It then walked out of the cave.  
  
"I've never seen anything like that!" Said Taylor. "I don't know if any of us can take that thing!" "Well, we have to try." Said Matt. "If we don't stop him there could be trouble!" They then hurried after The Ninja. When they came out the cave they saw The Ninja pointing its blade a shady guy standing next to a sign. The man didn't seem worried at all.  
  
"Where is my friend?" The Ninja asked him. "You told me he would be here." "I've already told you." The man said. "I can't tell you when he'll come." "Don't Move!" Said Matt, pointing a handgun at the Cyborg Ninja. The Ninja turned around at this. "Ah, finally!" Said the Ninja. "I've been waiting for you, Matthew Oak. Now you and I will have a fight to the death. You will kill me or I will kill you. It makes no difference."  
  
"What, is it revenge?" Asked Matt. "It is nothing so obvious as revenge." Replied the Ninja. "Only in this can my soul be at peace." The shady guy then backed towards Blackthorn City. "I'll stand over here if you don't mind!" He said. "Fine, you can watch from there." Said the Cyborg.  
  
"You might want to stop threatening people like that!" Said Matt. "Now, make me feel it!" Said the Ninja. "Make me feel alive again!" The two then locked in a bitter and raw battle, using only their fists as weapons. It went on for several hours, each matching each other move for move. During this pure and brutal fight the name of one person came to the mind of Matt.  
  
After fighting some more, Matt kicked The Ninja into an old building, demolishing it. Everyone was surprised when it emerged from the building. "I felt that, Matt." Said the Ninja. "Do you remember me now?" "It can't be!" Said Matt. "You were killed in Kanto." The Cyborg then collapsed to the ground. It seems it had run out of energy.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Monica. "Seems he's run out of power again." Said the Shady Guy. "You know Jordan?" Asked Hiro. "Of course." Said the man. "It's because of me he at least knows what his name was." "Who are you?" asked Zora. "My name is Ken Baker." The man said.  
  
"I was the lead scientist that helped to make Jordan what he is today. As you may have heard on the news he was created solely to exterminate ex- members of Team Rocket. Although I knew this I went along with it anyway." "You monster!" Said Taylor, picking Ken up and holding him in the air. "All of those people did the greatest thing ever by quitting Team Rocket! All of them have worked really hard to put that behind them."  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" Said Ken. "This story gets better!" Taylor slowly put him down. "You see, I was feeling really bad about Jordan one day having to kill Kaylie. I had a crush on her, you see. Even when I found out she was pregnant with Alex's kid I still was in love with her."  
  
"Did you ever tell her?" Asked Kris. "I was going to but then she suddenly left for Kanto." Said Ken. "I was crushed. Then a couple weeks later we got word Kanto had been liberated by a small band of freedom fighters. When Ash got word Jessie, James and Jordan were in jail awaiting trial he decided to break them out. We just didn't expect it to be so heavily fortified. They were able to hold onto Jessie and James and Jordan was fatally wounded. They brought his body back, anyway."  
  
"What did you plan to get from a corpse?" Asked Hiro. "A lot, actually." Said Ken. "After we revived it, of course. After doing that we fitted him with an exoskeleton. We kept him drugged these past few weeks and used him to test many different kinds of gene therapy techniques."  
  
"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard." Said Zora. "At least Jordan was already dead when it started..." Unable listen to any more, Zora ran into Blackthorn City. "Zora, wait!" Said Taylor. "Follow her." Said Matt. "You too, Kris." "What's with her?" Asked Ken. "You don't know?" Asked Matt, grabbing Ken by his shirt.  
  
"Zora is Giovanni's daughter. She was abused and tortured by Team Rocket her entire life. Even when her brother took over that didn't make things any better for her. In fact, it made things worse. I really hope you can look at yourself in the mirror after this. Team Rocket has fucked up the lives of so many people and pokemon."  
  
"That's why we left." Said Ken. "A few months ago I made some changes to Saul's programming. I give him his identity as Jordan again. I also managed to cut everyone Saul had been originally programmed to kill from his memory." "If that's true, why did he try to kill me?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Saul told me he wanted to settle an old score with you." Ken replied. "I couldn't do anything about that." "Ha, sounds like him alright." Said Matt after putting Ken on the ground. "So how did you two end up here?" Asked Monica. "I set Saul's programming so he would be 25% good." Said Ken  
  
"When Ash found out he tried to kill me. Fortunately the changes I made gave Saul the courage to fight back at Ash. After that we destroyed the lab, making sure no one could ever do it again. We've been hiding out in Blackthorn City ever since." "That's something alright." Said Hiro. "But it still doesn't excuse what you did!"  
  
"I know, I know." Said Ken. "I'm sure that if you were the scientist who forever changed Zora's life, she wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Said Monica. "Now that you mention it..." said Ken. "What the hell!" Said Tom, pointing his weapon at Ken's head. "If you kill me, no one will be able to stop Jordan." Said Ken, quite calmly. Tom lowered his weapon. "That's better.  
  
"What is it you want from us?" Asked Hiro. "Jordan wanted to fight Matt." Said Ken. "As for me, I want to help you destroy something that could destroy the world. For the last 10 years Team Rocket has been working on combining the cells of Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. Now they have finally succeeded. Deep in an underground bunker in Goldenrod City it sleeps. Ash is waiting for Ted to arrive so he can activate it."  
  
"Have you ever seen this behemoth?" Asked Terra. "No, but I hear it has no weakness to any pokemon type and could easily alter the face of the planet." Said Ken. "It is the ultimate bio weapon. Not only that, it's been patented so it can't be caught even with the Master Ball. I don't think even Ted can stop it."  
  
"I see where you're going with this." Said Matt. "You want Saul to help us." "If he'll cooperate, that is." Said Ken. After going into Blackthorn City Ken recharged Jordan's exoskeleton. After finding Zora again Ken apologized for what he did to her. He considered Zora breaking his nose a peace offering.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea why I should let you live." Said Zora. "After what you've done you shouldn't even have that luxury." A few hours later, Jordan woke up. It wasn't the reception even Ken had expected. Jordan leapt out of the building and ran off to the east.  
  
"I wonder where he's going?" Asked Terra. "Our next destination, of course." Said Hiro. "National Park. From there we'll link up with Ted's team and go onwards to Goldenrod City." "Let me come with you." Said Ken. "I can help by unlocking very difficult security locks. I also know the place well." "Sounds like a plan." Said Matt. Zora made no reaction.  
  
End Chapter 8! Things are starting to fall into place. Matt and Zora's Team have taken care of the Cyborg Ninja for the time being. But what about Ted and Alex's Team? We will find out in the next Chapter. After that it is the final 2 Chapters of this Saga! 


	9. A brief run through Olivine

*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*  
  
Note: I finally had someone e-mail me some questions they had about this portion of the fic. Exactly why he is the first is beyond me. Oh, well. It can't be helped.  
  
"And don't you idiots come around these parts again!" I said before rolling a boulder after some Cattle Stealers. We'd been asked to help out with a problem at the Moo Moo Farm between Olivine City and Ecruteak City. Having dealt with it the Miltank and Tauros were now safe.  
  
"Thanks for all your help." Said the Farmer. "We couldn't have done it without your help!" "Think nothing of it." Said Alex. "It's all in a days work!" We then continued on towards Olivine City. That detour had taken 3 weeks to take care of. Now that it was behind us we were ready to move on.  
  
"I wonder if we'll ever encounter anything like that again?" Asked Katrin. "You never know these days." I said. "This country's economy is dead, so people are doing whatever they feel is necessary to survive." "I just wish they'd do the right thing and leave the country." Said Ann. "As long as Ash is running Johto things will only get worse."  
  
"That is one thing people fail to realize." Said Fin. "We must be ready to take action." After traveling for a bit more we stopped a trading post to rest. It was the middle of the day but having travelled a very long distance we were feeling pretty tired. "Celes is the only one of us getting much sleep around here." Said Katrin. "I guess I'll sleep all day when this is finally over."  
  
"That's provided Ash doesn't possess any dangerous weapons of mass destruction." I said. "The US wanted to drop a nuke on Goldenrod but when they heard I was here the order was rescinded." "Sounds like they have a lot of faith in you." Said Kaylie. "I guess you could say that." I Said. "If we all die then all bets are off."  
  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Said Alex. "War is hell. It's more a less an event in which opposing military forces try to outfight the other. From a Soldier's point of view, survival is the name of the game. When you're in the middle of combat you will use any means necessary to keep yourself alive—even if it means resorting to eating your dead comrades."  
  
"That's disgusting!" Said Kaylie. "I thought so too." Said Alex. "Until I actually had to do that. "Please spare us the details." Said Cyrus. "I'd rather not know!" "I agree." I said. "Besides, it could be very upsetting to Kaylie." "What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Kaylie. "Don't take my being pregnant too lightly. I'm not scared so easily. Besides, I've already seen worse."  
  
"Your hands are shaking." Said Fin. "I don't recall it being cold outside, either." We all looked and they certainly were. "What could be causing that?" Asked Nautica. "Post-Traumatic Stress." Said Alex. "After you've survived a few life and death situations it takes your mind and body a bit longer to adjust to the shock of a war zone. Some people say it goes away in time but it never does."  
  
"Is there any way to stop it?" Asked Jack. "I really don't know." Said Alex. "I don't feel so good." Said Kaylie before falling over. I caught her before she hit the floor. "You don't look so well, either." I Said. "We'd better get you to a hospital." "Will my mom be there?" Asked Kaylie. "I think so." I said.  
  
About an hour later Kaylie was getting treated for a very high fever at Olivine General Hospital. Since Ash cancelled Kaylie's health coverage we had to pay the hospital for her to be treated. When May, the Olivine Gym Leader heard about it she came right over. It had been some time since they'd seen each other so we gave them some space.  
  
Having not seen May and Kaylie together since me and Ann were married it was pretty awkward. The fact that the hospital was being heavily guarded was also somewhat disturbing. It seemed Olivine was getting ready to respond to anything.  
  
"I wonder what's going on with this place?" Asked Katrin. "I never expected this much security at a hospital." "Something must be going on." I said. A bit later we learned Ash had sent some Soldiers to come and get us. Apparently he wanted Kaylie and Alex brought in. After learning this we realized that staying was not an option.  
  
"We have to get out of town." Said Alex as we all came into Kaylie's hospital room. "Your father has sent us a bit of trouble." "What are you talking about?" Asked May. "They're only here to find the Terrorist Leader Ted Toss. They wouldn't dare try to harm Kaylie."  
  
"That's what you think." Said Ann. "I thought the same thing when Ted and I were married. You were at the wedding too. He showed up with a bunch of his men with vengeance in mind." "He also tried to kidnap me the day I was born." Said Katrin. "And he tried to destroy his own sister." Said Fin. "Not only that, he sent an assassin to kill me." Said Alex.  
  
"And let's not forget the fact that he's tried to kill me over the last 14 years." I said. "He's just like his father, Giovanni. I've fought them both and neither of them have been able to defeat me. In all seriousness, if you don't get as far away from Ash as you can he'll try to kill you next."  
  
"He wouldn't dare try to kill a Gym Leader!" Said May. "Even he can't be excused from something like that." "He already has." I said. "Jasmine was killed at sea by the Navy. Chuck discovered her body several months ago. If you don't believe that I'd be more than happy to show you pictures."  
  
Suddenly the room was swarmed with soldiers with weapons drawn. Alex and jack immediately drew their weapons. I drew the Sword of Time. "What do you think you're doing?!" Asked May. "Don't think, shoot!" Said one of the guards. "It's not safe here!" Said Katrin. There was a flash of light. When it dimmed everyone but the soldiers were on Route 34.  
  
"That was too close." Said Nautica. "We almost had a shootout in a hospital!" "Even I know violence and medical facilities should not go hand in hand." I said. "Who are you?" Asked May. "Are you really the one who can defeat Team Rocket?" "We've had a couple of run-ins in the past." I said. "It won't be the first time."  
  
"In that case, I wish you luck." Said May. "Having seen it for myself I now know how dangerous Ash is. I only wish I'd done something sooner. To think he'd want to kill his own child..." "And grandchild." Said Alex. "Kaylie is going to have a baby. That was one of the reasons he wanted me out of the way. Fortunately Ted saved my life."  
  
"I guess I owe you more than I can ever repay you." Said May. "Try to hide out somewhere." I said. "Get out of Johto, if possible. Ash's mother is living alone in Viridian Forest. She could use some company. She'd also be able to tell you more about Ash and Zora's father."  
  
"I'll look forward to that." Said May. "I hope we meet again." With that she ran back towards Olivine City. "Looks like that's one more person we've met who believed Ash was a hero." Said Cyrus. "Now we have one more place to go to." I said. "Cianwood City. After that we're going back to Goldenrod."  
  
End Chapter 9! What do think of that? Now that the last of Ash's support has been taken care of all that is left is to deal with the evil dictator himself. What will happen when Alex and Johnson meet? You'll have to check the next chapter to find out! 


	10. Setting the stage

*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*  
  
The trip across the sea was pretty treacherous. We had to avoid the many searchlights scanning the waters. After crossing the Sea route to Cianwood City we came upon Team Rocket's Naval Forces. They were heavily equipped to besiege Cianwood City. "Looks like they're ready for an invasion." Said Alex. "Well, we're not going to allow them that chance." I Said. "Come on!"  
  
We stormed down the beach towards the City. The City's remaining resistance fighters were there waiting. "Are you Ted Toss?" Asked one of them. "Yes, I am he." I said. All of the fighters parted into two lines. Waiting at the other end was Dave and Chuck. They came up to us.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Asked Chuck. "People all over Johto are being cut to pieces while you're off somewhere feeling sorry for yourself!" "That's all over now." I said. "Hey, aren't you one of TR's commanders?" Dave asked Alex. "Not any more." Said Alex. "I was discharged after he tried to kill me."  
  
We then heard the sound of gunfire and bombs. "Is the new guy a friend of yours?" Asked Chuck. "Sadly, yes." Said Alex. "He's my twin brother." "Your—WHAT?!" Said Me and Kaylie at the same time. "How is that possible?" asked Ann.  
  
"When both of us were drafted into the Army we had to change our names." Said Alex. "My real name is Eric Stone. My brother's real name is Aaron Stone. Our father is Steven Stone, the Hoenn League Champion." "I get it." Said Nautica. "If Ash knew you were related to Steven he probably would've tried to kill you sooner."  
  
"And I thought I was the most wanted guy in Johto." I said. "Well ERIC, what do you plan to do about your brother?" "I'm going to go and talk to him." Said Eric. "I'm sure he'll listen to me. As far as he knows Alex Garum is dead." We then headed towards the far end of the beach. Eric suddenly stopped us.  
  
"I'll go the rest alone." He said. "He doesn't know the truth yet and may do something crazy." We watched as he walked towards the legion of soldiers alone. Another man came out to greet him. After a bit of talking the two shook hands. We'd narrowly avoided a very nasty fight on the beach!  
  
"Looks like things will simmer down from now on." Said Dave 2 hours later in Cianwood. "Now we're going for the main prize." "Right." Said Fin. "Ash Ketchum." "My men can provide you with Support from the air and sea." Said Aaron. "Just give the command and we'll take care of the rest." "There's more hope here than I thought." Said Jack. "We'll show Ash what for!"  
  
"I can't wait to see Ted and Ash battle again." Said Kaylie. "Having seen the most powerful Pokemon the world has ever known—created by Team Rocket, mind you—battle so powerfully for a good cause it will be a fight for the ages."  
  
"There's also that experimental Ninja Matt and Zora's Team met up with." Said Fin. "It was created to kill TR deserters but it is now fighting for the side of good. If only we knew what became of that guy a battled near Cyrus' village. He said he'd make another appearance at some point."  
  
After buying a Helicopter we got ready to head for National Part to meet with the other group. Dave would be joining us as well. "I'm going to stay with the fleet." Said Eric. "It's been awhile since Aaron and I have seen each other. We could do some catching up. Kaylie, take care of yourself and the baby."  
  
"We'll be fine." Said Kaylie. "When all this is over we'll be able to take a vacation." "That we sure will!" Said everyone at once. The helicopter then lifted into the air and headed east for National Park. As we flew over Goldenrod I saw Ash standing on top of the Radio Tower. He knew as I well as I did that we were going to battle, and soon.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Sir! The Naval Forces have sided with the enemy!" Said one solider a few hours later. "Without them, our forces are greatly limited!" "We've received word that the tam sent to find Jordan has been wiped out!" Said another. "Not only that he's joined up with the enemy!"  
  
"When will you idiots shut the fuck up?" asked Ash before throwing a chair across the room. "We may have lost a lot of our forces but none of that matters anymore. I still have the most powerful Pokemon in existence in my backyard. When Ted comes he even he will fall to its awesome power!"  
  
"But sir, it's never seen real combat!" Said another soldier. "How do we know if it will be effective?" "After it crushes Ted and his band of followers underfoot it will take on the whole world." Said Ash. "You plan to fight the whole world?" Asked a voice.  
  
A man then dropped in from the ceiling. The guards we about to shoot but saw who it was and stopped. "And what's wrong with that, Sephiroth?" Asked Ash. "Nothing if you let me take care of some unfinished business." Said Sephiroth, unsheathing his Masamune.  
  
End Chapter 10! This is going to be an AWESOME finale! Two Chapters. Two Battles. One City. DO NOT Miss this AWESOME battle that's been 3 years in the making! If you do, you will wish you didn't! Stay tuned for Chapters 11 and 12!  
  
(and for the last time, I am NOT filing for bankruptcy!!!) 


	11. The Final Confrontation

*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*  
  
For once, both my team and Matt's Team arrived at the meeting place at the same time. As the chopper landed at National Park Matt's team came in a hovercraft. "Are you ready?" I asked everyone. "This is the last dance. Let's show Ash Ketchum how wrong it is to fuck with people's lives. This battle is for all those who have died since Ash took power. Let us remember to fight bravely and without fear."  
  
"Besides, you can get wished back with the 7 Jirachi." Said Tom. Everyone laughed at that one. "If you are ready to fight this last battle and free the world of Ash, step across this line." I said. Everyone stepped forward in unison. I would've expected no less. Everyone had gone too far to stop now.  
  
That's when I noticed Chalky in the group. "When did you get here?" I asked him. "I was thinking about it and decided I'd be there for the final battle." He said. "Besides, You could use all the help you can get!" "Good to have you back." I said. "Alright everyone, let's move out!"  
  
We then marched down the road and into Goldenrod. I didn't know what Pokemon everyone was using but I was going to use the most powerful Pokemon in my arsenal: Aurabolt, Mewtwo, Charizard, Rayquaza, Groudon and Mewthree. Four of them were looking for some payback as well.  
  
When we reached the square we were shocked to find it deserted. The last time I was through the city there were guards everywhere. "Where is everyone?" Asked Zora. Right after saying that, thousands and thousands of Rockets swarmed the area. There would be no quick escaping this time!  
  
"You shouldn't have come back here, Ted." Said a voice from somewhere. "Now you and your friends will die like dogs!" I looked up to see someone falling down from the top of a building. He was wielding a very long sword and was attempting an attack from above. Then I saw who the target was.  
  
"Kaylie, look out!" I yelled. Taylor and Hiro recognized the danger and threw themselves into the path of the attack. The man did seem bother by this. He simply threw his sword like a spear, impaling both of them with it. Taylor and Hiro both hit the ground but did not get up.  
  
The guy who murdered them came down but landed on his feet. He had silvery white hair and deep blue eyes. He reminded me of a certain video game boss. "That's two down." He said, taking his blade from where he'd left it. It was stained with blood. "And only a few more to go. Who wants to be next?"  
  
"How about you?" Asked Zora, pointing her gun in his face. We all heard the sounds of several weapons getting primed. "How about not?" replied the guy. "Even if you kill me you and all your friends will be wasted a thousand times before you even hit the ground."  
  
Zora slowly lowered her weapon. "That's right." Said the man. "Roll over and beg for mercy!" Zora shoved her gun in his mouth and loaded a bullet into the chamber. "Not on your life!" Said Zora. "Don't forget you're not alone." I Said. "So take care of it!" Said Zora. "This one is mine."  
  
Wait, I know that guy." Said Fin. "He was the one I fought in Cyrus' village. He said he'd pop up, but I never knew when." "His name is Sephiroth and he works for Team Rocket." Said Ken. "He is the most powerful swordsman in Johto. His power and technique are unmatched, even to date."  
  
"Until now." Said Fin, unsheathing the Lightning Sword. "Time for this to be at an end! Zora, let me fight him!" "Only if you kill him." Said Zora, taking her weapon out of Sephiroth's mouth. "Don't worry, this won't be long." Said Fin. "I'll make this quick and easy!"  
  
"It's not just me you want to be concerned about." Said Sephiroth. "There's several thousand soldiers here and all of them will kill you should you kill me." "Not if we take them out." Said Matt. "I'd love to see that!" Said Sephiroth, laughing. "Too bad you won't get the chance!" Said Cyrus before cutting off his head.  
  
Almost instantly the army opened fire on us. Monica, Katrin, Terra and Zora set up a barrier to shield us. Even though we were safe for the time being we couldn't stay there. "How do we escape from this one?" Asked Ann. "The same way we did in Kanto." I said before throwing a Poke Ball. Out came Rayquaza.  
  
"Use Hyper Energy Beam!" I said. It then fired a beam of energy that leveled Goldenrod City. It also killed all the guards. The city was stained red with blood. "That worked nicely." Said Tom. "You not only took out the Army but you destroyed the Rocket HQ as well."  
  
"There's just one problem." I said. "Where's Ash?" We then heard what sounded like a stage rising from where the Rocket HQ was. Standing on it was Ash Ketchum. I was shocked to see him wearing blue jeans, a black T- Shirt, sneakers, a Blue Jacket and a red and white cap. I hadn't seen him wearing it in almost 15 years.  
  
"Are you ready to battle?" Asked Ash. "I am going to destroy you for all the aggravation and frustration you've caused me!" "Not on your life!" I Said. "Aurabolt, let's finish this!" Aurabolt then jumped onto the field in it Gochu form. "This will so brief." Said Ash, sending out Nero in its Gochu form.  
  
"That's what you think!" I said, taking the Fusion Crystal out of my pocket. "Alright, Aurabolt! Let's battle!" When then fused together. "So that's how you beat Morph." Said Ash. "Just as we'll beat you!" I said, unsheathing the Sword of Time. "Don't bet on it!" Said Ash.  
  
That's when he took a Fusion Crystal out of his pocket. "What the hell?" Said Monica. "I don't remember giving him one of those!" "After Pallet Town I found this on Zora." Said Ash. "At first I thought it was something she needed to keep herself sane. Now that I know its true usefulness I'm glad I didn't break it!"  
  
Before I could stop him Ash fused with Nero. He looked like me and Aurabolt fused only more evil. "Have at you, Aurabolt!" Said Nero, wielding the Chaos Breaker. The battle then began. I was fighting to save the world. Ash was fighting to destroy it. "Now we will see whose will is stronger." Said Nero. "Yours or mine!"  
  
He went for a downward slash but I jumped over him. I was about to cut his head off but he dodged just in time. I then went for roundhouse sweep, which he also managed to evade. He then jumped high into the air with the Chaos Breaker in hand. Upon reaching an overhanging section of a demolished building, he then sliced a huge section of it with his blade, sending it falling below.  
  
When he touched the ground he kicked it in my direction. I just barely missed getting hit with it. When I landed on my back I just caught a glance of Ash running his weapon along the ground—at me. I quickly jumped to my feet and out of the way of the attack. I then slashed at his face again—just as he pointed the end of his sword in my face.  
  
"We have got to stop meeting like this." Said Nero. I then noticed the Fusion Crystal hanging on a rope around his neck. If it were broken then would break up. "For once we agree on something!" I said before cutting the gem loose. I then sliced it in half. The crystal shattered to pieces on contact. Ash and Nero then split up, this time for good.  
  
Right after doing that I kicked Nero off its feet and sliced it in half. This time it wouldn't be coming back. "I do believe that was your only Pokemon." I said after de-fusing. "Now your defeat should be crystal clear to all, especially you!" For starters, that wasn't my only Pokemon." Said Ash. And second, you and your small army fell right into my trap!"  
  
The floor then gave way, causing everyone to fall into a hangar. Some had a gentile landing but most had a hard one. "We seem to be in some kind of underground base." Said Terra. "Is everyone ok?" Asked Katrin, who just came down with Kaylie, Celes, Marcus, Monica and Ann. "For the time being, anyway." Said Matt. "What is this place?"  
  
"Your tomb!" Said Ash from somewhere. The lights then turned on. A large door opened at the other end of the room. We could see Ash standing in front of something huge. "Prepare to meet your miserable deaths!" Said Ash. "Let me introduce you to the pokemon that will plunge the world into a new age of darkness! Meet your judge, jury and executioner, Colossus!"  
  
The behemoth then started moving towards us. When it came into the light I could see characteristics from Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. "What the hell!" Said Fin. "Stand back, everyone!" Said Zora. She then darted towards Colossus. "Zora, wait!" I shouted. She just kept going. She tried to Jump Kick the beast but it stopped her attack with its leg and sent her flying back at us.  
  
"Damn!" Said Terra. "How do we stop it?" "You can't!" Said Ash. "You should consider it an honor to die at the hands of such a worthy opponent. Bow down and sacrifice yourself to this powerful creature!" "While this is a worthy opponent, I'm not bowing down to it." I said. "Now to take it down!" I threw a Poke Ball and out came Groudon.  
  
"Groudon, use Solarbeam!" I Said. It fired the attack but Colossus extended its wings and flew over the attack. It then rammed itself into Groudon. The impact of the attack took out Groudon in one hit, something that's never happened to it before. "That's one down." Said Ash. "And only 5 more to go!"  
  
"Don't count on it!" I said, sending out Mewtwo, Mewthree and Aurabolt at once. "Let's see you kill them this time!" "With pleasure." Said Ash. Colossus then fired a Hyper Beam, Aeroblast and Sacred Fire all at once. Mewtwo stopped the attack and sent it right back where it came from. The attack inflicted heavy damage.  
  
"You seem to have failed to realize how powerful we are now." Said Mewtwo after doing that. "It will take more than that to beat us!" Aurabolt then fired a Thunderbolt, inflicting paralysis. Mewthree followed up with a Psycho Crusher attack. Colossus was still standing, though.  
  
"This is going to require us to stop fucking around." I said. "Let's kick Ash's ass and call it a war!" The three then sprung into action. They concentrated their attacks on Colossus's head. After doing a lot of serious head trauma Colossus started to shudder. It then roared with an ear splitting cry.  
  
"Did that do it?" Asked Monica: Colossus then started charging at us. "Nice try!" Said Ash. "Now, finish the job!" Colossus raised one of its legs and brought it down hard, preparing to squash us like bugs. Right before it did something came out of nowhere and caught its foot. "Hurry, get away!" Said a voice.  
  
We quickly got out of the way of the attack. "So, it is you." I said when I saw who it was. "Jordan, what are you doing here?" "A name from long ago." He said. "It sounds better than Saul." "I'll send you back to hell!" yelled Ash. Colossus brought its foot down harder, but Jordan jumped away just in time. He then slashed at Colossus furiously with his Katana.  
  
Colossus roaring in agony, Jordan took cover behind a dumpster. Matt, Ken and I quickly ran up to him. "Jordan, why?" Asked Matt. "I am a prisoner of death." Said Jordan. "Only you can free me." "This isn't your fight." I said. "You shouldn't be here!"  
  
"It is now." Said Jordan. "Here's a final present from Saul. I'll stop it from moving!" He then ran back into the battle field. "Jordan, wait!" Said Ken. With lightning speed, Jordan dodged attack after attack until he was close enough to strike. I knew that if any of my pokemon were to fight him they wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
He then hacked and slashed at Colossus until he'd severed both wings and its tail. It blood gushed from its body freely. That's when the engine of destruction attacked with a Hyper Beam, knocking Jordan to the floor. It quickly trapped him with its foot before he could get away.  
  
"Now, die!" Said Ash. "Jordan!" Said Ken. "Ken, stay back!" Said Jordan. "I must tell you something before I die. We're not tools of anyone, living or machine. Fighting was the only thing I was good at, but I always fought for what I thought was right. Farewell, my friend!" Colossus then squashed Jordan underfoot.  
  
"NO!" Said Ken. "Foolish boy!" Said Ash. "When death is entreated, the battle is decided. You see? You can't protect anyone, especially yourself! Now you're mine!" Jordan's Katana lay on the ground nearby. Matt picked it up. "Even though we were enemies, he gave his life to save mine." Said Matt. "For this, I will destroy you, Ash!"  
  
He then send out Jolteon. "Use Thunderstorm!" Said Matt. The Powerful attack fried the Giant Pokemon. After a few minutes it stood in place, not moving. Matt had defeated it in one hit! It then fell backwards, right where Ash was standing. This triggered a series of explosions, signaling it was time for us make a hasty exit.  
  
End Chapter 11! The Super Soldier is dead, and Matt seems to have avenged his death by killing Colossus. What will happen with the Hangar collapsing? Will everything go smoothly? You'll have to read the exciting ending to this 3-part saga in the next Chapter! 


	12. The War finally Ends!

*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*  
  
Note: This is the FINAL Chapter! Read on for the ending!  
  
"I think it's time we got out of here!" Said Kaylie. "I agree!" Said Monica. We were then teleported to National Forest. We looked up in time to see the base explode into flames. This time there was no way Ash could've survived. It was finally over. "Looks like Ash is gone for good." Said Zora. "Just like my father. I hope another person like Ash and my father never appears in the family."  
  
"Kaylie may have Ash and Giovanni's DNA but she is nothing like them." Said Matt. "I'm sure her baby will be fine as well." "We'll have to wait to find out for sure." Said Tom. "No one knows for sure when it's going to be coming, either."  
  
"You won't have to wait for much longer." Said Kaylie, suddenly grabbing at her stomach. "I think the baby is coming!" "Don't look at me." Said Monica. "I didn't predict that one!" A few hours later Kaylie gave birth to a boy. She decided to name him Alex Garum, Eric Stone's alias. Seeing as he never existed it was quite fitting!  
  
*  
  
Epilogue  
  
*  
  
Note: If you never read the first parts of this fic most of this will be VERY unfamiliar. I suggest you read it for the understanding.  
  
Now that Johto was finally free from Ash's grasp people celebrated all over the country. We used 2 of the remaining wishes to bring back everyone killed by Team Rocket and Ash. We also restored a lot of damage done to the country since the war started.  
  
At Ken's request we did not revive Jordan. As far as his parents knew their son was dead and they'd already moved on from it. Since Jordan wanted to die in the first place we decided to honor that request. A memorial was set up in Goldenrod in his honor, however. We would never forget how he'd helped us out.  
  
A few people ended up getting married as well. Matt and Monica were married, marking the first time a human and a pokemon ever became a couple. Eric and Kaylie were also married with Ash not there to stop them. They moved to Pallet Town where they now live to this day.  
  
Terra and Tom were also married. It turns out they had more in common than they originally thought and were hitched. They moved to New York, were they are currently writing a book.  
  
Hiro, Kris and Taylor resettled in Johto after the war. They decided to do everything they could to make sure no one like Ash or Jessie and James ever took power again. Cyrus returned to his village a hero. He went on become a strong leader for his people.  
  
Aaron Stone (Eric's brother) was asked by the United States to help with the War in Iraq. Sadly, he was killed in an explosion at a supply depot. He will be dearly missed. Jack decided to further his training by going to Hoenn. He hopes to train with Winona, the Fortree Gym Leader.  
  
Delia and May moved back to Pallet Town after the war. There they have started work on their autobiographies. They hope their stories will serve as a message to others. With the last trace of her Dark past behind her, Zora went on a vacation. While vacationing in Cuba she found out she was expecting a baby. After learning the news she retired from being a mercenary and moved to Viridian City. And yes, I still paid her $100 Million.  
  
Dave was able to reopen his Training Gym in Cherrygrove City. Because of the large amount of new trainers coming in he has applied to become an official Gym Leader for the Pokemon League. Nautica went back to Cerulean City unharmed. Although Misty was happy I'd kept her daughter alive she was a little upset I hadn't done something so she could get something out of me.  
  
Chalky moved to France after war. There he opened a weapons shop. A lot of people have been buying his special swords. Jim decided to stay as the Viridian Gym Leader. He said it was the only way he'd get to battle a lot of strong trainers. Ken became a professor at Harvard University. There he lectures students on things they should do if they want to become famous.  
  
As for Me and my family, we moved back to Boston, MA. I decided to take a long break from batting for awhile. The near-endless fighting had taken its toll on me and my pokemon. Now we just wanted to rest. Fin and Katrin have gotten better and better at handling Pokemon. Now that they are back in school I can't wait to see how they fair.  
  
Celes has being getting a lot of attention from all of us. It makes for a nice change with not having a child with special abilities around all the time. Ann had to adjust to not sleeping at any time and any place. After being in the field for so long you forget how great a fluffy mattress feels.  
  
As for me, I will never forget all that happened over the last 5 years. I'd stopped a madman from trying to take over the world. I'd met up with new friends and new enemies. Being number one wasn't ass easy as I thought it was. Now that I was actually stopping to take a break I could see how much of an impact I had on the world.  
  
THE END!  
  
This fic was 2 years in the making, and now it is done! Because of how it ended I could follow any of the characters with a follow up story. The next two follow Fin and Katrin, BTW. I will do one with the children of Ted trying to get in the pokemon league. The next one has the twosome in high school. You'll have to keep your eyes open for that one!  
  
You may have also noticed how several battles in the 2nd half of the story remarkably resembled the fight scenes in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. What can I say other than battles would be cool if they were like that!  
  
I will be taking a break from writing Pokemon Fics, even though there is no other game or show I would like to write fics about. I have a lot of requests for updates on a few of my others and I know that if I hold them off for too long I will forget I even wrote them. That's what sparked me to finish F.E., BTW.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is property of Nintendo. Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes is property of Hideo Kojima and Konami.  
  
Until next time! 


End file.
